


An Adventure I Never Asked For

by angelofrandomfandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Movie, Multi, sorcerer's stone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofrandomfandoms/pseuds/angelofrandomfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ambrose Lupin being at Hogwarts was the beginning of a great adventure. Pranking with the Weasley twins, fighting a troll, a three headed dog, and helping the Boy Who Lived stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone was a little more than she had bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ambrose Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in my head and been written on paper with different beginnings many times until I finally decided to write it here and be my first story to be posted here as well. The pairing of my oc is not decided yet so we'll see who my OC ends up with as the story moves along. A little background before we begin. Emrys Lupin is the daughter of Athena Lupin who is twin sister of Remus Lupin. No, Athena does not get bitten by Gray Back and the reason will be given in the third book when Lupin goes to Hogwarts. I will be doing all Seven Books. I know a lot of OC stories follow the book exactly and to the letter but I will be doing some rearranging and the words the cannon characters say won't always be exact. Feedback will be much appreciate it as well as writing critiques but don't be rude please we writers appreciate feedback to makes us better writers but don't criticize our work in a negative way. If you don't like it don't read it, simple as that. Thank You. You may continue on with the story. ^.^

_James and Lily are dead...Albus I couldn't stop it!_

_You can't leave him with them!_

_I didn't know...I swear I didn't please!_

_You have to live for her, your daughter needs you...wake up!_

_Please not Harry take me instead!_

**_Avada Kedavra!_ **

She woke up from her nightmare with a gasp, her light blue camisole sticking to her back and her light brown hair coming out of her braid. She sat up, looking at the clock and saw it was only four am. She'd only have few more hours before she would have to get up but she knew that after that nightmare she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. With a sigh she got up and grabbed her robe before going downstairs as quietly as she could until she got to the kitchen and prepared to make some tea. She leaned against the kitchen counter, looking at the floor in thought.

 _It's been eleven years_ she thought, her thumb twirling her wedding ring she wore on her left ring finger. The kettle began to whistle and she turned off the stove; she grabbed a tea cup for her cupboard, turned and she dropped the tea cup with a yelp as she saw someone at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Remus you scared me!" she gasped, placing her hand against her chest while Remus chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I heard someone moving about I decided to investigate." He had a wand in his hand, light illuminating the tip. "I'm surprised you didn't notice the light before you saw me."

"Sorry, I was distracted." she murmured as Remus gave a small wave of his wand and the tea cup repaired it self. After another wave the kittle moved and poured the tea on the cup. This magic wasn't new to her or Remus, this was because the both belonged to the magical world...they were both wizards. Remus watched as she stirred sugar on her cup absentmindedly before sighing.

"Athena, did you have that nightmare again?" she stopped stirring, not saying a word but her silence gave him her answer. He placed his cup of tea on the counter and set his hand against hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm not too surprised though, given what today is." she mumbled as she looked over at the calendar, the wand barely giving enough light so she could see the date. September 1st.

"At what time would you two be heading out?"

"Around ten thirty, we're going to be apparating there. You sure you don't want to come?" she asked as looked at him.

"It's better if I don't show up...too many memories." he sighed and Athena could see the sadness in his eyes that reflected exactly how she felt everyday since that Halloween night ten years ago.

"He's going to be there you know...I wonder how much he's grown up." she said in a sad voice.

"Bet you a galleon they end up being friends." Remus bets and she laughs.

"I'll take you up on that." she smiles. When they both finish their teas it was already five o'clock in the morning and the sky had a cobalt blue tinge to it.

"You should go back to sleep, I already have to get ready to go to work." said Remus.

"I don't think I'll be able to," she sighed. "that nightmare always stops me from going back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"How about I make you some breakfast before you leave." she smiled and Remus smiled back.

"Please and thank you."

An hour later Remus and Athena were both sitting at the kitchen counter eating breakfast before there were a padding of small footsteps running down the stars and the kitchen door swung open. They were greeted by the sight of a small eleven year old girl with curly black hair down to her waist, tanned skin and bright hazel eyes staring at them in excitement.

"Good morning!" she breathed out while Remus chuckled and her mother gave her a look.

"How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs?"

"I lost count, mom today's September the first!" she rushed as she hopped on a stool while her mother served her breakfast.

"Yes I know."

"It's my first day at Hogwarts!" she squealed.

When a child, either in the magical world or the muggle word (meaning non-magic folk) show signs of having magic they are sent a letter at the age of eleven telling them they've been accepted into a magical school of witchcraft and wizardry. They spent seven years in school, taught to control their magic until they become of age and from there they set their own path on the wizarding job they wish to take.

"Is that why you're up so early?" Remus asked and she giggled.

"Of course uncle Remus!" she smiled. "Otherwise I'd sleep some more."

Remus chuckled and ruffled her already messy hair and she only giggled some more, her hair starting to turn a light lavender.

"Ambrose turn you hair back." her mother sighed making Ambrose pout.

"It's not my fault my hair changes with my mood." she huffed.

"Or your eyes." Remus said as her hair turned black again but her eyes had turned a bright green to show her mild irritation. She blinked and they were back to normal.

"Mom, what house do you think I'll be in?" she asked nervously. "George told me they get sorted by families sometimes. Maybe I'll be in Slytherin." she grumbled.

"Honey not all Slytherins are evil you know." her mother huffed. "I should know I was one of them."

"Yeah but you're a rare nice Slytherin." Ambrose argued before another thought came into her mind. "What about dad?"

Forks clattered on the table as she said it, silence had fallen on in the kitchen. Suddenly Ambrose felt a rush of guilt before looking down at her plate and mumbled "Never mind" before she began eating again. Both Remus and Athena looked at each other for a moment before Athena spoke up.

"Your father's family were all in Slytherin...but...he ended up in Gryffindor." Ambrose looked up from her plate in surprise while her mother looked at her own plate. "He didn't want to be like them...so he ended up in Gryffindor." She knew her mother wouldn't say more after this bit of information; the subject of her father was a very sore topic for her mother and Remus. All she knew of her father was that he had gone to Hogwarts with her mother and Remus but that was all. She didn't know if he was alive or dead nor did the know his name for she had her mother and uncle's last name...Lupin.

* * *

"It sucks Uncle Remus couldn't come with us to see me off." Ambrose pouted.

"Emrys you know he had to go work." Athena said.

"He could have gotten the morning off like you did." she mumbled.

"He has to work Ambrose end of discussion. Now, c'mon we don't want to be late." she took her daughter's hand as they weaved through the crowed of Kings Cross Station. It was packed with people until they got between the platforms nine and ten.

"Now what?" Ambrose asked.

"We run at the wall." her mother smirked and Ambrose looked at her mother like she was crazy.

"We what?"

"C'mon!" her mother replied as she pulled her daughter with her once the coast was clear. Ambrose only gave a small squeak and closed her eyes waiting for the pain. When nothing happened after a few seconds she opened one eye followed by the other in amazement.

"Welcome, to Platform 9 3/4." her mother smiled. Ambrose watched in amazement at all the people that had already arrived and were mingling about. Some of the older children in small groups or others already inside the train. She looked around until she saw a family of blonds walking towards them and she pulled on her mother's sleeve.

"Mum, look its Draco." she said eagerly. Athena turned and her face turned impassive as Draco and his parents stopped at arms length away. Ambrose walked closer and smiled at Draco before giving a polite bow to his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, hi Draco!" she greeted him with more enthusiasm.

"Greetings little one." Draco's mother replied with a small smile while his father merely gave a nod in greeting. Draco then proceeded to take Ambrose's hand and gave it a soft kiss.

"Hello cousin." he replied and once the formalities were over with they smiled childishly at each other. "Mother, may we go explore?" Draco asked.

"Of course, but stay within sight." she said and once both children ran off the tension was felt by the three adults until Athena decided to break it.

"I'm surprised you're here Lucius. I thought you'd be too busy at the Ministry to see your son off to Hogwarts."

"He's my only son of course I'd see him off." Lucius replied in an icy voice while his wife placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Now you two play nice. Darling, I believe I see the Parkinson's over there. I seem to remember you wanting to speak with them." without responding anything else Lucius walked away, leaving the two women alone.

"Narcissa how you stand that man I'll never know." Athena sighed while Narcissa gave her a playful glare.

"He's my husband Thena and he loves me."

"How long did that take?" she asked and Narcissa sighed.

"Are we going to have this conversation every time we see each other?" For once Athena looked ashamed.

"Sorry, I just don't like him. But anyway, are you going to miss Draco?"

"Just as much as you're going to miss Ambrose." Narcissa replied. "I'll send him sweets from home once in a while. He'll go to Slytherin no doubt, maybe Ambrose will even join him. You were also a Slytherin after all."

"And her father was in Gryffindor." Athena replied. "Wherever she ends up I don't care. I'll still be proud of her. Lets just hope your son doesn't condemn her if she ends up in Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Lets be fair Narcissa, your son is being raised just like his father...no good will come of that. You and I both know how your husband really is."

"Draco will become a fine man Athena, you'll see."

"There's a difference between being a man and being an egotistical asshole." which made Narcissa actually glare at her.

"Narcissa, you and I have been friends for many years despite our different beliefs. I just hope you don't let your husbands views keep influencing you and be someone you never wanted to be." They stopped talking as the children came back to them, both with mischievous grins on their faces that their mothers looked at suspiciously.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing." they chorused back.

"Athena!" Athena looked up and saw Molly Weasley waving at her. Athena waved back before looking at Narcissa who had a look like someone shoved garlic in her face making Athena roll her eyes.

"Now now Cissa, be nice. I'll owl you so we can have some tea later on in the week."

"Alright. Come Draco, we must find your father it's almost time to go."

"Yes mother. I'll see you in the train Emrys." Ambrose smiled at her old nickname before she hugged Draco.

"Alright Draco see you later."

With a final wave both Emrys and Athena walked over to the Weasleys. There Molly gave Athena a hug and Emrys a bone crushing hug followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello you two. Emrys are you ready?"

"I'm a little nervous." Emrys replied, scratching the back of her head before turning to one of Molly's son's. "Hey Ron, heard you got handed down Scabbers."

Ron was tall for an eleven year old, long nose and his cheeks freckles across his face and like all Weasley children, red hair.

"Yeah Percy got an owl instead."

"Yeah because the git became what we all detest."

"A prefect."

Emrys turned around and looked up at the Weasley twin Fred and George, identical in every way no one could tell them apart; except for Emrys. No one, not even her knew how but she had been able to tell them apart since they first met. The twins looked down at her and gave her a playful look of disgust.

"Dear Emrys did we just see you hug Draco Malfoy?"

"How dare you betray us so?"

Emrys rolled her eyes before jumping at them and hugging them. They pretended to scream in pain and tried to shake her off.

"Get her off!"

"She has been tainted by the evil snakes!"

"That's enough you two!" their mother scolded them.

"Oh by the way mum guess who we just saw. "

"You know that black hair kid we helped?"

"You won't believe who he was!"

"Well who was it?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oooh mum can I go see him?!" Molly's youngest and only daughter Ginny squealed while Athena froze, her eyes narrowing.

"No sweetie that's not polite."

"Are you sure boys?" Athena's voice wavered but no one noticed except Molly.

"Yeah we saw his scar."

"Hey mum, do you think he remembers what you-know-who looks like?"

"George I forbid you to ask him. Poor boy looked completely overwhelmed just by trying to find his way to the platform."

"He was only a baby when his parents died and you are forbidden from mentioning or asking anything like that are we clear!" Athena snapped. Molly's children and even Emrys looked at Athena with a bit of fear at her stern look. She was usually a very laid back mother compared to Molly but when she got strict she was just as scary as their mother if not scarier. So taking her words to heart the twins nodded.

"Yes ma'am." they replied just as the train whistle sounded.

"All of you, hurry up be good!" Molly said as she dismissed her children and handing them their lunches and even one to Emrys.

"Ambrose be good, owl me when you can okay?"

"Yes mum," she said with a roll of her eyes and making a noise when Athena kissed her cheek. They waved from the train door until Athena, Molly and Ginny disappeared once the train rounded the corner.

"Well, time to find Lee." George said.

"Wait, George what about the present." Fred said while Ron and Emrys traded looks.

"Ah yes the present how could we forget." George turned to them and took out a medium sized cage from behind his back covered by a red cloth.

"When did you have that?" Ron asked in surprise while Emrys just stared.

"No need to know, little Ronikins"

"This is for Lady Emrys." Fred said as he took off the cloth and it showed an animal carrier and opened it before taking out a tiny black kitten that had a patch of white fur on it's chest and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Oh my goodness!" she gasped in surprise as she took the kitten in her arms and it gave a soft mew. She looked up at the twins with such a great big smile and her eyes turned lavender so they knew she loved it. "Thanks so much!"

"It's a late birthday present we saved up from helping dad work on his muggle things in the garage."

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you two." she smiled.

"mmm, maybe."

"Can't hurt to say it more often though." they smirked and all four of them laughed. They walked down the compartments and most of them were full until they got halfway down the train where a small skinny boy with messy jet black hair and glasses was sitting by himself. Ron opened the door first making the boy look away from the window.

"Um, do you mind if me and my friend sit here? Rest of the train's full."

"Not at all go ahead." he replied and Ron smiled before letting Emrys go first and then him. The twins kept the door opened as Emrys and Ron sat down and smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry. I'm Fred this is my twin George and that's our brother Ron. We're going to go hang out with Lee Ron." then they gave a mocking vow to Emrys. "We'll be taking our leave My Lady." and with that they left. All three of them stared at each other uncomfortably for a few seconds before Emrys nudge Ron with her elbow.

"Is it true? That you're Harry Potter?" Emrys closed her eyes and mentally face palmed. Of all the things to come out of his mouth, honestly.

"Uh, yeah."

"So, can I see it...the scar?" Now Emrys gave Ron an incredulous look.

"Sure," he raised the fringe of hair covering his forehead and showed the lightning bolt scar. Emrys couldn't help but stare at the scar with curiosity and when she noticed Harry beginning to blush in discomfort she cleared her throat. Ron looked away again in embarrassment and then Emrys smacked him upside head.

"Ow, the bloody hell was that for."

"We're being rude Ron, now introduce yourself properly." she scolded. Ron rolled his eyes before giving Harry an apologetic look.

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you Ron." Harry smiled then turned to Emrys who gave him a sweet smile that couldn't help but make him blush a bit.

"My name's Ambrose Lupin, but everyone calls me Emrys." she said.

"Both are really pretty names." Harry replied making Emrys blush. Then Harry looked at their pets and they noticed.

"Oh this is Scabbers." Ron said as he showed him his pet brown pet rat. "And that kitten was just given to Emrys by my twin brothers."

"Oh I still need to name him." Emrys said.

"How do you know it's a he?" Ron asked.

"I checked Ron. Now what should I name you?" she asked her kitten as she brought him up to her face and it gave a soft mew.

"How about Merlin?" Harry suggested and the kitten gave another mew.

"I think he likes it. Lets see...Merlin." she said to the kitten and it mewed, she repeated it again and the kitten mewed contently a little louder. "It's settled then, your name is now Merlin."


	2. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Ambrose Lupin being at Hogwarts was the beginning of a great adventure. Pranking with the Weasley twins, fighting a troll, a three headed dog, and helping the Boy Who Lived stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone was a little more than she had bargained for.

"So Harry, what's your favorite quidditch team?" Ron asked. All three children were no eating candy that Harry had so graciously bought them with his own money. Though Emrys had to help him count it and give the right amount. Now they had begun talking about Quidditch though by the look of Harry's face he was confused at to what Quidditch was.

"Um, I don't know what Quidditch is." Harry replied, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

"You don't know what it is? How can you not?" Ron exclaimed incredulously and received a punch in the arm. "Ow! Stop hitting me Emrys."

"Then stop being rude Ronald. It's obvious he was raised by muggles he didn't even know what candy he was eating." she said before looking at Harry and giving him a gentle smile. "Don't worry about it Harry, you're not the only wizard to be raised by muggles. It's quite normal for some muggles not to know about magical things. Quidditch is the sport of the wizarding world, think of it as a mixture of basketball, football, baseball, and soccer."

"All three?!" Harry asked in disbelief imagining basketball nets and a soccer ball being kicked in the hoop."

"Yes but it's not exactly what you're thinking." she said. "I'll let Ron explain that part."

So Ron spent the next half hour explaining the concept of Quidditch and Harry was able to understand some of the rules and functions of the team. Then they got to the concept of Magic and Ron took out his wand.

"Fred and George taught me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Want to see?" he asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically. Just as Ron was about to mutter the spell the compartment door slid open and a girl with big bushy brown hair walked in and looked around before sighing in frustration.

"Have you guys seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it-oh you were about to do magic?"

She asked in curiosity as she took a seat across from Harry and next to Emrys.

"Well? Lets see then." she demanded. The other three glanced at each other before Ron cleared his throat again before pointing it at Scabbers.

"Butter, daisies, sunshine mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" he said but after a second nothing happened. Emrys snorted and the girl frowned.

"Are you sure that's a  _real_ spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple ones but they've worked fine so far." she took out her wand and pointed it at Harry between the eyes of his glasses. "For example,  _oculus reparo."_

There was the sound of a snap and Harry's glasses which had tape rolled around the bridge instantly repaired itself. Harry took them off and looked at them before putting them back on with contempt at his glasses being repaired.

"That's much better isn't it?" then gasped when she saw Harry's scar. "Jimminy cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger, and...you are?" she asked Ron with a slightly disgusted look as he answered with his mouth full.

"Um, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure, and you?" she asked Emrys.

"Ambrose Lupin, but you can call me Emrys. Oh and this is my cat Merlin." she said, motioning to her cat who meowed again.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione replied politely. "You three better change I believe we'll be arriving soon." with that she stood up and excited the compartment.

"She's quite a character isn't she?" she huffed. "But I guess we really should go change, I'll go get my uniform." she left them alone for a few minutes and as she walked back to the compartment she heard a commotion. She rounded the corner only to be knocked back on to her back when someone crashed into her. Lights flashed around her eyes as she raised herself up on her elbows with a groan and looked up into a pair of stormy grey eyes.

"Draco?" she asked, slightly disoriented.

"Emrys! Sorry," she said and helped her get up. Then she realized his goons Crabbe and Goyle were behind him and one of them was holding his hand which was bleeding a bit from a bite...of a rat.

"Draco...you went to bully Ron didn't you." she scolded, placing her hands on her hips. Draco didn't meet her eye but stood up tall to look intimidating as his lackeys smirked.

"That's none of your business Lupin." he scoffed. "Besides I heard Potter was in that compartment. Such a shame he picked a loser whose family can't even support itself."

"That family has more honor and respect than your father,  _Malfoy._ " she hissed the last name in anger. Watching him flinch slightly before she pushed him away with her shoulder to walk away. It was always like this whenever those idiots and any stuck up pureblood. He would always act cruel, vicious at times and even bully those his family did not approve of. His father stuck to the old and cruel pure blood ways that thought anyone with even a drop of muggle blood was filth. He was raising Draco to be just like him and Emrys feared that one day Draco would really end up like that. She opened the door to the compartment and slammed it shut before turning around saw Harry and Ron looking at her wearily.

"Um, Emrys...are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Um...you're eyes, they're red." Harry said in curiosity. Emrys closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling, opening her eyes to show they were back to normal.

"Sorry about that." she said with a small smile as she took her seat and crossed her legs. Her uniform consisted of a grey skirt, black leggings, black shoes, white blouse, a cardigan with the school emblem and a tie that also had the school crest. She had put her hair in a high ponytail with a few curly wisps of hair framing her face.

"How did your eyes do that?" Harry asked.

"Oh I'm a metamorphmagus. I have certain abilities to change my appearance anyway I desire. But there's always something about us that we cannot change and that is placed in the records of the ministry." With a tiny crinkle of her nose her hair changed color into a soft pastel blue, then into a hair the same shade as Ron before turning back to black. Then she changed the hair color of her eyes until they settled into a pastel lavender and stayed that way.

"I like this eye color better." she smiled before blinking and her hazel eyes came back.

"Can you change anything else?" Harry asked as he looked at her in wonder.

"I could but that takes more training that will be taught by another person like me, but not until I'm older according to my mum."

"I thinks that really amazing." Harry said and she smiled.

"Thank you Harry."

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" Harry walked towards the voice and looked up to see Hagrid carrying a lamp making him look slightly intimidating. "Heya 'Arry."

"Hello Hagrid." Harry smiled up at him while Emrys and Ron looked at Hagrid in surprise.

"Woah."

"Alright now follow me." Hagrid called out and they were taken to a small pier where a lot of little boats were docked. "Alright no more than four to a boat."

Harry, Ron, and Emrys went to a boat followed by a boy with a round face and slightly large ears with green eyes. Once everyone was in the boats Hagrid tapped his and all the boats moved as one into a cave.

"What yer heads!"

They ducked down slightly for a minute or two before they exited the cave and a beautiful sight stood upon them. Emrys gasped and looked in awe at the large castle castle in front, it was unbelievable how every single window shined bright and gave the castle a welcoming glow. She could even tell, without being inside yet that spending time in the castle was going to be an amazing adventure. They arrived at a small pier and carefully climbed out.

"Oi, kid! This yer toad?"

"Trevor!" the rounded faced boy called out in relief who Emrys now remembered to be Neville. They then followed Hagrid up the stairs and into a room where they were told to wait. There was a moment of silence followed by a scream as ghost appeared around them.

"Well, look at that! This must be the first years yes?" a ghost asked and Emrys could just see the line of where his head had been chopped with an axe.

"Yes sir...and you must be Sir Nicolas." Emrys said and Sir Nick bowed though grabbed his head so it wouldn't fall off.

"A pleasure of course, I am the Gryffindor ghost."

"And I am in Hufflepuff a fat fraire greeted with a smile. Don't worry I'm sure the sorting will be fine."

"Sorted?" Harry asked Emrys.

"Yes there are four houses and we are placed in one though mum refused to tell me how. Said it was part of the surprise and she didn't want to spoil it."

"George said we might have to battle a troll." Ron added and Emrys scoffed.

"Honestly Ronald you really need to stop believing a word those two say."

"The door behind them opened and in walked a woman in green emerald robes, a pointed hat the same color, glasses, her hair pulled back tightly in a bun and a stern look that told Harry she was not a woman to be messed with.

"Thank you Hagrid I'll take it from here." Hagrid nodded before leaving and after she dismissed the ghost she turned to the children. "My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. Before we begin I'll tell you the rules. You will be sorted into either of the four Houses. These houses will be like your second home. These houses are...Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Certain task here in school will earn you points, breaking the rules will lose you those points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. Now, if you would all follow me." She took them out of the room and down the hall to a set of huge double doors and knocked. A second later the doors opened and once again the children were left in awe as they entered the grand hall. The ceiling could not be seen due to the night sky and stars along with floating candles high above. There were four bench tables with a middle walkway to pass through. At the front a long table was placed and it seemed it was the staff table with the headmaster in the middle. in between the teachers and the students there was a small set of stairs like a platform where a hat was placed in a stool. McGonagall walked up and stood next to the stool, then proceeding to open up a long scroll.

"When I call you name please come up and I shall place the Sorting Hat atop your head to be sorted in you house."

"Told you George lied." Emrys whispered while Ron sent her a small glare. The list kept going with the names in alphabetical order. Hermione Granger, the girl who had fixed Harry's glasses was Emrys name was called.

"Ambrose Lupin." She confidently walked up though her eyes changed to a lighter hazel for her nervousness as the hat was placed on her head and it covered her eyes.

**_Hmmm, quite an interesting mind...yes, smart enough for a Ravenclaw. Loyal enough for a Hufflepuff. Cunning and resourceful for a Slytherin...ah, and brave enough for a Gryffindor. Where to put you, Slytherin and Gryffindor being a close tie...hmmm...where where where would you belong?_ **

_Gryffindor please._

**_Really? Being in Slytherin would be great for you, you have the connections...you could go far...but then again...you will be able to make a change...break school traditions...start a revolution, just like your father._ **

At these words Emrys froze and clenched her fists.

_My father?!_

**_Ooops, said too much already._ **

_Wait a second-_

_"GRYFFINDOR!" **Don't let the lies of others cloud your judgement. Be strong and never be ashamed of who you are.**_

The hat was pulled from her head and McGonagall gave her a curious look before calling out the next name as Emrys jumped off the stool. The Gryffindors cheering as she sat down next to the twins who put their arms around her.

"What was going on in your head dear Lady?"

"Hat took quite a while to shout."

"Oh you know, just talking about what hair product would be better for my hair." she teased and the twins chuckled. She looked back at the hat with a confused expression before her eyes caught Draco's. He looked disappointed and she mouthed 'I'm sorry' but he rolled his eyes and looked forward.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco walked confidently to the stool and the hat had barely touched his hair when it shouted

"SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprise there." Emrys mumbled.

"Aw are you disappointed your boyfriend didn't make it here?" Fred teased.

"I would have tossed him to the Slytherins if that had happened." George replied in disgust.

"Be nice you two." she giggled. "And he's not my boyfriend ew."

"At least she agrees he's disgusting."

"Fred!" she poked his side making him squirm away.

"Harry Potter." At his name the entire hall went silent, whispers about Harry continuing as he walked up to the stool and the hat placed over his head.

"This is ridiculous." Emrys huffed. "They're looking like an animal in a zoo."

"Feeling protective Emrys?" George winked. "Already having a crush on him?"

"Oh please, he's clearly never heard nor has knowledge that he was famous until now. He's clearly uncomfortable with all the attention."

"Hmm, you have a point there." Fred nodded.

"Course I do. Three galleons he ends up in Gryffindor." Emrys smirks while the twin nod. The hat was silent for almost two whole minutes and everyone was getting anxious.

"He's almost taking longer than you Emrys." Fred whispered. "Do you think they're talking about hair products like with you?"

"Probably not." she laughed quietly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly shouted and McGonagall removed the hat as wild screams erupted from the Gryffindor table.

"WE GOT POTTER WE GOT POTTER!" The twins hollered in glee as Harry joined them and sat next to Percy, the older brother of the twins and Ron.

"Congratulations Harry." Emrys said with a smile before looking over to the twins and placing her hand out to them.

"What?" they asked and she smirked before they remembered and a sour look passed their faces as they each handed her three galleons that she smugly pocketed in her robes. She caught Harry's confused look and she merely winked before turning back to the names being called.

"Ron Weasley." McGonagall called after a while and Ron walked up with a scared look. The hat was barely on his head when it shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a loud applause from the Gryffindors as another Weasley joined their house. Once all the names have been read McGonagall closed the scroll, collected the hat and stool and left. The Headmaster stood up and silence quickly fell upon the Great Hall. The headmaster wore a unique blue robe littered with starts and moons along with his pointed hat. His hair was a snowy white and reached his waist while his bear was so long it almost reached his knees. He regarded the students with twinkling blue eyes behind half moon spectacles before a smile graced his lips.

"To all the new students, welcome. To those returning, welcome back. We have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch the caretaker would like to remind you all that magic is not to be used in the halls, certain items have been banned and can be looked up outside his office. The forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students," he sent a twinkling look at the twins who looked back at him with innocent smiles. "I would also like to add a new warning, this year the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to students who do not wish to suffer a slow painful death."

At this Emrys raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Now, without further ado; let the feast...begin." he smiled at when Emrys blinked piles of food appeared on the table. Her stomach grumbled and with eagerness she began to pile her plate with food. As she ate she heard Harry talking to Percy asking about a professor sitting beside professor Quirrell.

"Oh that's professor Snape."

"What does he teach?"

"Potions, but everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Emrys stopped eating and looked to her left and down the teacher's table where Quirrell was and to the professor next to him. He had greasy black hair down to his shoulders, a beaked nose, dark eyes-that were glaring at her. She blinked and looked at the professor again and realized that yes, he was in fact glaring at her. Emrys raised an eyebrow in curiosity and stared back at Snape without a single slice of fear. She didn't know how long the staring continued until the conversations next to her stopped.

"Uh, Emry...please don't tell me you're having a staring contest with Snape." Fred said. Emrys responded by raising her hand curled her index finger in a yes motion. "Well stop it."

"Why?"

"Don't tell her Fred this is actually quite fun." chuckled George.

"This is no laughing matter she shouldn't be doing that." this time it was Percy. "Class hasn't even started and she's already on his black list. Fred make her stop!"

"I don't think I want to now.."

"Emrys, Dumbledore is watching you now so stop it!" Percy snapped.

At the mention of the Headmaster Emrys's eyes snapped to the headmaster and he was looking at her with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Her cheeks flushed red, while her hair began to turn a pastel pink at the tips. She turned too fast she didn't notice when Dumbledore's gaze went to Snape in the same amused fashion; making Snape look at his plate with a scowl. A few minutes later Dumbledore stood up and with a wave of his hand the plates and the food disappeared.

"Now that we have been well fed and watered it's time for bed. Chop Chop!"

"First years please follow me!" Percy called and we all followed in line through the castle. Knowing she would no doubt get lost tomorrow she tried to look at every painting and marker that would help her find her way back to the great hall in the morning. As they climbed the stairs she looked up and saw with wonder as the stairs higher up began to change.

"As a warning please be mindful of the stairs. The like to change once in a while." Percy warned. Many of the paintings moved and greeted the students with enthusiasm while others even offered pieces of advice in case they ever got lost. After a few minutes they arrived at a large portrait of a fat lady with a silk gown.

"Password."

" _Caput Draconis."_ Percy said and the portrait swung open revealing a whole in which they all climbed through into the most homiest common room. There was a cozy fire place, a few tables, two sofas and a head chair surrounding the fireplace. In front of the portrait hole was a single staircase that spiraled up and ended with door on the left and another on the right.

"The password is only to be known by those in your own house. You must never say it to someone from a different house. Also, if you forget the password then you will have to wait for someone to show up and give the password. Now; the girl dorms are on the left, boys to the right. You will also find your belongings as well as your pets in your dorms. Also please be on time tomorrow morning to be given the schedule of your classes for the week."

The first years began to separate to go up to their dorms, after Emrys bid Ron and Harry good-bye she went up the stairs to the girls dorms. She went up another set of stairs and into a door that had the plaque saying  _First Years_. When she opened it there she was greeted by three girls. She remembered Hermione, then Parvati Patil whose sister was in Ravenclaw and Lavender Brown. They were getting into their pajamas. Hermione looked up to Emrys and gave her a small smile.

"Hello Emrys. Did you enjoy the feast? I've never seen so many different types of foods or desserts!"

"I think you had one too many desserts Hermione." Emrys smirked then looked to the bed next to Hermione to see her kitten walking around the bed. "Merlin!"

Said kitten looked up at her and meowed gently. The other girls cooed at his cuteness as Emrys went up to her bed and flopped down across the mattress, making her kitten jump in the air and flop on his side. Looking up at the red draped curtains she thought of how her mother would be giving her a goodnight kiss and her uncle Remus would be getting home from work. She hadn't even been gone a full day yet and she was already missing her mother. Sensing her homesickness her kitten padded up to her face and gently pawed her cheek making her giggle. She sat up in her bed, getting her trunk open and taking her pajamas and other toiletries to change in the bathroom. Once she was done she came back out, placing her clothes in a basket next to her bed before plopping in her bed. She closed the curtains around her and snuggled inside the blankets. Merlin curled up in a ball next to her face with his own head leaning against hers and purred. A small smile curled her lips as the eventful day finally caught up to her and she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. First Week At Hogwarts

Emrys moved her head away as she felt something bumping her nose. The bumping persisted until she opened her eyes and saw Merlin's bright blue eyes looking down at her. He meowed before moving and jumping on her night drawer, tapping her clock. Emrys noted with surprise that breakfast had started fifteen minutes ago. Quickly she got up to get dressed for the day. She was about to leave before looking back at Merlin.

"What am I going to feed you?" she asked. Almost as if understanding her, Merlin jumped down and walked out of the dorms. He mewed and Emrys followed down the staircase until she saw a corner of the common room where all the other cats from the other students were eating bowls of cream and saw with a surprise that each bowl had their name. Two arms wrapped around her she was greeted by the scent of candy and zonkos products...the twins.

"Good morning fair lady."

"Late for breakfast are we?" they said

"Yeah, hey who feeds the cats?" she asked and the twins traded a smile.

"How about we take you down to get your time table and then we show you?" they smirked. Emrys nodded with enthusiasm. After she had gotten her classes and compared them with Ron and Harry -who they all turned out to have the same classes- before being dragged by Fred and George out the Great Hall.

"Guys I haven't even had breakfast yet." she whined.

"Ah, don't worry your pretty little head." said Fred.

"We have our own place to get a special breakfast." George smiled. They went down a set of stairs and down a corridor until they got to a large portrait with fruit. George reached up and tickled the pear which gave a giggle and turned into a handle. With a grin Fred opened the door and Emrys was greeted by the sight of hundreds of house elves running around with platters of food. Some were cleaning the dishes and some were placing food down four large tables that represented the ones in the great hall.

"Whoa~" she said with wonder. Two of the house elves went over to them and gave them low bows.

" twins! How may we help?" they said.

"We have brought over a friend who was curious as to who fed her small kitten." they motioned to Emrys who smiled and waved hello.

"Hello, I'm Emrys Lupin."

"Welcome Ms. Lupin." the bowed. "We always feed the cats and take care of the common rooms when everyone is asleep and the laundry as well."

"Thank you very much for taking care of my cat." she smiled.

"Would you guys mind bringing us some food please? Little Emrys here overslept and didn't have time to eat."

"I would have if you hadn't dragged me out." she mumbled while the house elves scurried to bring the three of them food. Once the three of them had been fed they thanked the house elves.

"What's your first class Emrys?" Fred asked as she took out her schedule. "Charms, Flitwicks a cool professor. Shouldn't be too hard." they smiled as the walked her to class despite having their own class on the other side of the castle.

"What about your class?" she asked. "Won't you be late?"

"Don't you worry about that." Fred said.

"We have many ways to get to places on time." said George. "We'll help you find your classes."

"Why don't you help Ron then?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We like you better." at this Emrys shook her head and laughed. During the week Emrys was surprised and slightly overwhelmed with everything they began to learned. Charms was one of her favorites subjects for sure. Professor Flitwick, a small little wizard who had to stand on top of a pile of books so he could see over his desk was quite fascinating. She couldn't help but laugh quietly when he got to Harry's name during roll call and gave a small squeak, toppling over his books. Her most boring class was History of Magic but according to everyone that was to be expected. Professor Binns was a ghost who died one day and then simply got up for class, leaving his body behind. The subject itself was interesting for her but the droning voice of the Professor was simply too boring so she read her textbook during class with the occasional notes from the Professor to keep her awake. Astronomy was another of her favorites, along with Herbology though it looked like it would be one her more challenging subjects. McGonagall, who turned out to be their head of house was a stern woman who gave them a talk the very first day of class.

"This class has one of the most complex and dangerous forms of magic you will learn at Hogwarts. You mess around in my class, and you will never be back again. You have been warned." she proceeded to turn her desk into a pig and back. Emrys was impressed and excited to start though they realized that they wouldn't be turning their desks into pigs quite yet. Instead they took serious notes on the theory before she gave an assignment. They were given a match each and told to transform them into a needle. So far no one had been able to succeed except Hermione Granger and Emrys. McGonagall had taken both of their matches and shown how they had gone silver and pointy though it looked like Hermione's looked slightly more like a needle than Emrys. McGonagall had even given them very rare smiles. The class everyone had been looking forwards to was Defence Against the Dark Arts; unfortunately it turned out Professor Quirrell was a bit of a joke. The classroom smelled strongly of garlic which was because he wanted to be protected from the wrath of a vampire he had fought. His turban had been a gift from some prince who he had save from a zombie though no one really believed him. His turban even gave off a weird smell that the twins were sure was stuffed with garlic so he'd have extra protection. Emrys was sure she'd have to use her book just like with History of Magic. Friday finally came and this time she finally managed to wake up without Merlin pawing at her face. She sat at the table was was later joined by Ron and Harry and she greeted them with a wave.

"Morning. I see you guys made it to the great hall without getting lost this time."

"You got help from my brothers you cheated." Ron huffed.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm their favorite aside from Ginny." she smirked.

"So what do we have today?" Harry asked as they began to eat.

"Double Potions with the Slytherins, Snape's head of their house. I even hear he favors them."

"Wish McGonagall would favors us." mumbled Harry.

Just then the morning mail arrived. Harry had gotten used to not getting mail since his only relatives were muggles and hated magic according to what he had told Emrys. He didn't talk much about his life with the muggles and Emrys wasn't sure she wanted to pry since she could tell he was not comfortable talking about it. Sometimes his owl whose name was Hedwig would fly down to just nibble in his ear, eat some toast and fly back up to the owlery. Today, however she carried a small note with scribbly handwriting.

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**I know you get Friday afternoons off so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with my at three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig.**

**Hagrid**

Harry borrowed Ron's quill before writing a reply back and sending it back with Hedwig.

"She's a very pretty owl." Emrys said as she watched her fly off with the reply. "Do you think I could borrow her after potions? I promised mum I'd write but I haven't had the time."

"Sure no problem." he said and she smiled. After breakfast they headed to potions class which was a class Emrys had really been looking forward to. Her mother had a knack for potions and upon Emrys insistence had taught her daughter a few potions once she turned ten. However, she was nervous because she had an inkling Snape did not like her as their staring contest on the first day had proven. She got a great surprise however, when she realised he didn't like her...oh no he  _hated_ her and to her utter surprise he hated Harry as well if not more.

Their potions lesson took place in the dungeons, it was slightly chilly and it was creepy enough without the addition of pickled animals all around the room in glass jars. They took their seats with Harry in between Ron and Emrys. When Snape walked in he had the same effect as McGonagall, keeping the class quiet with the same intimidating aura; though even colder than their Gryffindor head of house.

He called roll though when he called Emrys name he said her last name with almost a sneer as if it was some sort of bad joke or disease. Then he proceeded to look at her though Emrys met his glance without a single look of fear. Then he continued and just like with Flitwick he paused at Harry's name though the reaction was quite the opposite of Flitwicks.

"Harry Potter...Ah, yes. Our  _new-_ celebrity."

Draco and his cronies sniggered behind their cauldrons and Snape finished calling roll. Then he addressed the class.

"In this room you will all learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. There will be no absurde wand waving in this class. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, ensnare the senses, bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper, in death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Both Ron and Harry shared a glance with raised eyebrows while Hermione was at the edge of her seat, looking eager to learn and prove she wasn't a dunderhead. Emrys on the other hand was writing everything he had said about potions. However, because of the cauldron in front of her Snape mistook it for her not paying attention. Deciding to start with Harry first though Snape called him out.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry's mind went blank while Hermione, who was sitting next to Emrys raised her hand so fast she missed Emrys's face by an inch.

_Draught of the Living Dead._ Emrys thought as she wrote everything down. She had already read some of the book and while she wanted to answer she knew what Snape was doing. Everyone could see Snape was only doing this to humiliate Harry.

"Tut, tut," said Snape. "Fame, clearly isn't everything. Lets try again . Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

_Stomach of a goat._ She wrote down and glanced at Harry who was looking more uncomfortable by the second. If he hadn't been so scared of Snape and glanced down he would have seen her writing it down and answered. Hermione still had her hand in the air and gave Emrys a puzzled look as to why she wasn't raising her hand if she also knew the answer. Snape continued to ignore Hermione and sneered at Emrys who was still not looking at him.

"I don't know sir." Harry replied again.

"Didn't think to open up a book did you Potter?"

Behind Snape; Draco, Crabbe, Goyle were now shaking with laughter while Emrys glared at them.

"What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

By this point Hermione had risen from her seat with her hand still in the air while Emrys wrote down the answer.  _They're the same and it's also called aconite._

_"_ I don't know sir." Harry replied. "Though why don't you ask Hermione, she knows."

At this, some of the students laughed and even Seamus winked at Harry when he caught his eyes. Snape however, wasn't amused.

"Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione and then walked closer until he was standing right in front of Emrys and she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Lupin! Since it seems you'd rather not pay attention why don't you give Potter the answers in order. Unless of course you don't know either."

They were all silent, even Draco had stopped laughing and was looking at Emrys in an almost worried expression. Since school started he hadn't been able to talk to her alone. Since she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin they couldn't be seen together because he had a reputation to uphold just like his father had told him. He watched as Emrys gave Snape a smirk and Harry could see Snape's eyes narrow at that.

"Powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood is part of the ingredients to the potion Draught of the Living Death. To find a bezoar you'd have to get it from the stomach of a goat and it can be used as an antidote to most potions. Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant and it's also known as aconite. Sorry if I looked like I wasn't paying attention professor but I was writing everything you were saying." she said, raising her notebook to show the neat notes she'd written. The entire class was in shock and even Snape was silent for a moment before he answered through gritted teeth.

"That...is correct." she placed her notebook down and clasped her hands together, looking up at him expectantly.

"Anything else professor? Though I have to admit I didn't read the entire book like Hermione probably did."

This brought chuckles from everyone again and this time Snape glared at Emrys.

"One point taken from Gryffindor each Potter and Lupin for you cheek." then glanced at the class. "Well, why aren't you writing this down?"

The was the sound of notebooks opening and quills scratching on paper as they wrote down what Snape had said before. Things continued to worsen for Gryffindor during class as Snape broke them off into pairs and set them off to make a simple cure for boils potion. He swept around the room criticising almost everyone in the room except for Draco Malfoy, who he seemed to like. He commented on the way Malfoy was stewing his horned slugs making Emrys roll her eyes as she continued to work on her potion. Suddenly there was a loud hiss as Neville's potion had melted Seamus's cauldron completely; the potion seeping to the floor and making holes on people's shoes.

"Idiot boy, you probably added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Snape drawled as he got rid of the mess with a wave of his wand and Neville whimpered; boils beginning to appear all over his face. "Take him to the hospital wing." Snape spat at Seamus and then rounded on Harry and Ron who had been working next to them.

"You, Potter- why didn't you stop him?! Think to make yourself look good if he got it wrong did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but Ron nudged him in the ribs to shut him up. However he didn't have to because someone else spoke up.

"What's your problem?"

The room turned dead silent and Snape whipped his head to look at Emrys who continued to work on her potion but it was clear she was the one who had spoken. Even Draco was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What was that Lupin?" Snape drawled in a scary calm tone.

"You should have said something to Seamus instead because he was the one working with Neville. Everyone here could have told Neville but we are all too busy trying to keep our own potions from exploding. If you wanted us to keep track of each other then you would be having more people melting their cauldron for not paying attention. Also, you've been picking on Harry since he walked through the door. Also, some of us are doing better than Malfoy and I think it's a bit unprofessional that you're playing favorites." she said and not even once did she stop working on your potion.

Everyone's mouths were wide open, even the Slytherins were in so much shock they couldn't even take pleasure in knowing she was about to get punished by Snape. Snape's eyes flaring in fury; no one had ever spoken to him like this, not even the twins had ever dared.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Lupin and a week worth of detention!" he snapped while Emrys simply shrugged as she gave him a quick glance to indicate she heard him and then moved her cauldron off the fire before she dropped the correct amount of porcupine quills into the cauldron almost as if to add insult to injury. Snape wanted nothing more than to make her potion disappear but he didn't because it would only make everything she said true. Instead he snapped at the class to continue with their potion. By the end of class everyone was talking about the  _showdown_ between Emrys and Snape. Harry's mood was low, because of the two points he lost Gryffindor and ever worse because now Emrys had lost them twenty points and even gotten detention.

"Oh come on Harry don't look so down." Ron said. "Fred and George get points taken off all the time by Snape. Can I come meet Hagrid with you?"

"Sure"he said just as Emrys came out of Snape's office since they had been waiting for her.

"Emrys we're going to see Hagrid wanna join?" Ron asked and Emrys smiled.

"Sure, I want to meet him. And Harry don't look so down." she nudged his shoulder as they walked away from the dungeons.

"You got detention." Harry mumbled.

"It wasn't your fault. Besides, if he hadn't picked on you he certainly would have picked on me too. I was just telling it like it is, he's playing favorites and he was being a bully. I don't care if he's like that with everyone else that's unprofessional of him as a teacher."

"I have a feeling he hates me."

"Don't think like that Harry I hear Snape's nasty with everyone except the Slytherins." Ron reminded him again.

"Yeah Harry cheer up." Emrys said.

At five till three they headed out the castle and down to Hagrid's small wooden house which resided at the edge of the forbidden forest. After knocking Hagrid opened the door once he had forced his enormous black boarhound called Fang away from the door so they could get inside. It was only one room, with a bed on the corner covered by a large patchwork quilt. Pheasants and ham hung on the ceiling while a kettle was boiling on an open fire.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said as he let go of fang who bounded up to Ron and liked his ears.

"This is Ron." said Harry.

"Another Weasley eh? I've had my fair share of trying to keep yer brothers away from the forest." Hagrid said before looking at Emrys and his look turned surprised. "Ye look familiar." he said.

"My name's Ambrose Lupin." she smiled. "But everyone calls me Emrys. My mom's Athena Lupin."

"Ah, now I remember." he smiled. "Yer mom was always getting into trouble, though she was very smart and kind."

Hagrid then gave them rock cakes which weren't exactly delicious to Emrys only took small nibbles. They proceeded to tell Hagrid about their week and were delighted when he agreed that Filch (the caretaker) was a git and his cat who he said always followed him around whenever he was in the castle. Though once they got to the events with Snape, Hagrid waved his hand dismissively.

"Harry he does that to everyone."

"No, but I really have a feeling he really h _ates_ me." Harry insisted.

"Nonsense Harry, and Emrys that is no way to talk to a professor."

"He was being a bully!" Emrys protested as she crossed her arms. "He picked on Neville instead of helping him and then picked on Harry for no reason. The only reason he didn't pick on me was because he did not expect for me to know all the answers! I only got detention because I stood up to him and told the truth like it is. Plus, I have a feeling he hates me too. He was glaring at me the first day at the Welcoming Feast."

Hagrid tried to then deviate the issue by asking Ron about one of his older brothers who had already left Hogwarts. Then Harry saw the Daily Prophet newspaper, reading that someone had tried stealing something from a vault.

"Hey Hagrid someone tried to steal Gringotts. It happened on my birthday maybe it happened while we were there."

"I hope they didn't succeed." Emrys said with a frown as she read the article. "It's supposed to be impossible to steal from there."

Hagrid grunted and offered them more rock cakes and Emrys could tell he was trying to distract him. Maybe he knew something but didn't want to tell them. They went back to the castle after a while with their filled with rock cakes they had taken in order to not offend Hagrid. When they were finally inside they were ambushed by the twins who had a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Emrys is it true?"

"What's true?" she asked.

"That you called Snape a greasy git-"

"And that you guys dueled?"

"Well we definitely didn't duel otherwise I'd be dead." she laughed. "And I didn't call him a slimy git...but I did say he was being unprofessional for being a bully."

"That is crazy!" they laughed. "You even got detention in your first week! I think you just broke our record of first detentions with Snape."

"We always get them on our third or fourth time being in his class." George chuckled and then him and Fred proceeded to high five her.

"Never in a million years did we think someone would stand up to him."

"It was about time someone did something." she mumbled. "From what everyone kept saying it's ridiculous no one ever said anything."

"Ambrose Lupin?" everyone turned around and saw a fourth year Hufflepuff boy walk towards them. He was quite handsome and tall, with brown hair and warm light brown eyes.

"That's me." she said.

"Professor McGonagall would like to see you in her office. She called me to come fetch you."

"Time face the music." Fred smirked. "How much do you want to bet she'll congratulate you for standing up to Snape?"

"Sure she will, but she'll still give me detention." Emrys replied with a roll of her eyes. "I'll see you guys later."

With that she followed the Hufflepuff fourth year. After a few minutes of silence he looked down at her.

"Did you really stand up to Snape in class?" he asked in amazement and she couldn't help the blush that dusted her cheeks and her hair to start turning pink.

"Yeah, he was picking on my friends and I wasn't going to let him." she said and the guy looked her hair with a tilt of his head.

"You're a metamorphmagus." he said with surprise. She looked down at her hair and instead of it turning back to black it turned into a softer pastel pink meaning she was embarrassed.

"Uh...yeah..." she said nervously and looked down at the ground. The guy looked at her in amusement, seeing her go from a tough looking girl into a shy one. He chuckled as they turned left on another corridor.

"I think it's cool, people who are metamorphmagus are really rare. I'm glad to have met one." he smiled and she couldn't help but giggle and her hair now turned a bright pink with more embarrassment for being so girly. The guy chuckled again before he extended her hand to her.

"I'm Cedric Diggory." Emrys shook his hand, her hair beginning to go back to black now that she managed to calm her nerves.

"You already know my name, my friends call me Emrys." she smiled. Then she noticed they had stopped at a door. Cedric knocked and heard McGonagall answer a second later.

"Professor I brought Ambrose like you asked." he said as he walked in with Emrys behind him.

"Thank you you may leave." she replied in a curt voice. Cedric nodded and turned to leave but not before sending Emrys an encouraging smile. Once the door was closed Emrys turned to her head of house, her stomach beginning to twist into knots. McGonagall looked at her over her spectacles for a moment before motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

"Take a seat , I promise I won't bite." the small joke put Emrys slightly at ease as she sat down. McGonagall laced her fingers together on her desk and looked at her.

"I received a note from Professor Snape about what happened today during his class. Is it true you spoke back to him and interrupted his class?"

"With all due respect Professor McGonagall." Emrys began. "He was being unprofessional and bullying his students."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"How so ?"

"I know you and Professor Snape have similar teaching methods, however, he has favoritism towards the Slytherins. He picked on Harry and humiliated him during class because he didn't have knowledge of certain potions that would usually be taught later on. Only Hermione and I knew the answers because we read our books. Harry was raised by muggles so I know his knowledge of our magical world is limited just like any other muggle born attending Hogwarts. He picked on me as well because he thought I wasn't paying attention but in fact I was taking notes. She took out her notebook and showed it to McGonagall. He then tried to blame Harry for a potion Neville ruined when he wasn't even working with him. He wasn't being fair so I made it my business to tell him, he was angry that I actually had the guts to tell him while everyone else is too afraid to say anything because they're scared. I don't like bullies and I will put them in their place, even if they are teachers."

McGonagall listened the entire time with a neutral expression, not saying anything until Emrys had finished.

" I appreciate that you are willing to stand up for your friends and do what is right. Very Gryffindor of you. However, Professor Snape is still your Professor and you should have waited until the end of class to speak with him and had taken a more respectful approach."

Emrys sighed and slumped slightly in her chair. Of course she'd take Snape's side, he was a teacher and she was a student.

"But still, Snape should know better than to pick on students that way." Emrys raised her head up in surprise to see McGonagall give her a thin smile. "He can be very strict, and sometimes he does cross the line. I believe a small reminder on those limits are in order."

"I will still get detention right?" Emrys said with a wry smile.

"Indeed. But instead of a week we'll make it three days. Professor Snape has requested you clean one of unused classrooms without magic. As to which classroom will be up to him."

"Yes Professor."

"Alright, you will be notified on the time of you detentions by Professor Snape during the week. You are dismissed."

"Thank you Professor." she replied with a small bow and exciting her office. As she walked away she was suddenly grabbed by the arm and pulled behind a knight and into a small corridor. She gave a yelp and looked up to meet the smirking faces of the twins. She huffed and slapped both in the arm.

"What the bloody hell guys!"

"So, how's it go?"

"Are you going to be in detention?"

"Are they sending you to the forbidden forest?"

"Are they expelling you?"

"Seriously? Expelled?" She laughed. "Sorry to disappoint, no, I was not expelled. I did still get detention but it was shortened to two days instead. And no I did not get back the twenty points I lost to Gryffindor."

"Twenty?! That's how much the greasy git took away?!"

"Relax, I'll get them back." she smiled and then she groaned as she suddenly remembered something.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I promised mum I'd write to her...and not I have to include my detention in the letter." she whined, letting her head fall. The twins patter her back in consolation.

"Don't worry, if anything I'm sure you'll survive. Lets just hope she doesn't send a howler."

At this she paled and so did her hair.

"That's not even funny don't jinx me!" she snapped while they laughed as they wrapped an arm each around her shoulders and let her down the corridor which she just realized looked more like a tunnel.

"Uh, guys...what is this place."

"This is a secret passageway." they said. "We know every secret passageway there is in this castle and you as our protege will learn our ways."

"Don't you guys have class?" she asked and they tutted.

"Emry have you not learned from us?"

"We will always make it on time if we so desire."

"Now, time to learn." they chorused as they walked down the secret passageway.

By the time the day ended and Emrys was falling asleep with Merlin resting against her head once more only one thought went through her mind.

_I have a feeling my first year at Hogwarts is going to be full of adventures._

 


	4. Detention and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a very very long chapter for you guys to keep you busy. I start school this week and I won't be able to update as often. I can't give a definite day of the next chapter but I'll get it out in the next two weeks for sure. Unless it's just as long as this chapter. Let me know what you think of Emrys. Now, you may continue on with the story and I'll update when I can. Enjoy! ^_^

Once she became friends with Harry she knew her relationship with Draco would be affected. Just the entire week of school he had made mocked her for being in Gryffindor and being a disappointment to her mother because she had been a Slytherin. It had made her mood a little low, even more so when her mother had yet to reply back to her letter. The following Tuesday there was an announcement in the common room bulletin which announced flying lessons on Thursday; but with the Slytherins. Both her and Harry groaned, they had been looking forward to flying; Harry more so as he's never been on a broom.

"Just great. I wanted to learn how to fly and now I have to worry about not making a fool of myself in front of Malfoy." Harry mumbled.

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Ron tried encouraging Harry. "Besides I bet he's all just talk."

Both of them looked at Emrys then and she gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, but he does know how to fly. I've spent time at his place and we have ridden brooms around his mansion."

Malfoy, along with every other wizard child was making up stories about flying and being chased by Helicopters or almost hitting a hand glider. Their spirits were slightly lifted when they realized this was one particular subject Hermione couldn't be good at because it had nothing to do with books. Neville on the other hand, hung to every word of advice Hermione had after reading a Quidditch book called  _Quidditch Through the Ages._  To make matters worse, Malfoy had picked up on the fact Harry had not gotten any letter since Hagrid's note and made sure to look over at them gloatingly when his eagle brought sweets from home.

"Don't worry about him Harry." she said they ate their breakfast. "He likes being a bully, just ignore him."

"How were you even friends with him in the first place." Ron mumbled.

"He's actually pretty decent when he's not being a total git."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Harry grumbled.

When flying lessons arrived they were out on the opposite side of the castle which was away from the forbidden forest. They were going to practice on flat grass, the Slytherins were already there and there were twenty brooms lined up. Their flying instructor, Madam Hooch walked towards all of them. She had short grey hair and yellow hawk looking eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for. Go next to your brooms, c'mon hurry up!" she commanded and everyone quickly shuffled towards their brooms.

"Now, I want you all to raise your wand arm over the broom. Then with a clear, strong command, say  _up_."

"Up!" Harry, Malfoy, and Emrys brooms rose up to their hands instantly. Ron's broom wiped up and hitting him straight in the face. Harry and Emrys sniggered, trying to hold in their laughter. Harry's lesson got better once Madam Hooch walked around, correcting students on how to hold the broom and go on it. When she got to Malfoy she told him he'd been riding his broom wrong all along making Ron and Harry grin with glee.

"Told you." Emrys murmured. She remembered having told Draco hundredths of times he was ridding wrong by he never listened. Draco heard her and sent her a glare and a roll of his eyes.

"Now, when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground, hard. Hover for a moment, and then lean slightly forward to land back on the ground. Three, two-"

Neville had been frightened and nervous from the beginning kicked off the ground early and harder than intended. The broom launched in the air and took off while Neville shouted in fright. The broom raced around uncontrollably until it crashed straight into a wall, bucking Neville off the broom. It was very high up and Emrys watched in horror as Neville fell and hit the ground with a sickening crack. Madam Hooch went to Neville, gently helping him to his feet and Neville whimpered.

"Oooh a broken wrist, don't worry we'll get that settled. I don't want anyone in the air are we clear?! If I catch anyone off the ground, you'll be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

As she walked away Malfoy walked to the center of the crowd with Neville's remembrall.

"How pathetic, maybe if he'd given this thing a squeeze, he'd remembered to fall on his fat ass."

The Slytherins howled with laughter and the Gryffindors weren't amused.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Harry demanded and Malfoy smirked.

"No I think I'll let Longbottom find it, how about the roof?"

"Give it back Draco!" Emrys snapped and she saw his eyes glance away from her.

"Don't talk to Draco like that you're not his equal."

"Are you really gonna have that pug face girl talk for you Draco?" Emrys scoffed and he glared at her. "Now hand over the remembrall."

"Nah I think I'll stick to my plan." he said as he mounted on his broom and took off, circling around them with a smug grin. Harry mounted his broom and Hermione walked to him.

"Harry you can't! You heard what Madam Hooch said, besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

Harry kicked off the ground and Emrys was impressed to say that despite learning to fly for the first time, he wasn't half bad. She watched as they traded words and watch in horror as Draco flung the remembrall through the air. Harry raced to the ground, going after the remembrall, and pulled up just inches from the floor. He tumbled to a stop with the remembrall in his hands while the Gryffindors rushed towards him, Ron and Emrys in the front.

"Harry Potter!" They turned around and Emrys felt dread as she watched Professor McGonagall stalking towards him. "How could you-what were you thinking-could have broken your neck."

"Professor it wasn't his fault." said Emrys but McGonagall wouldn't hear it.

"Follow me . And you , your detention with Professor Snape is tonight at nine o'clock." she added making Emrys pout. She had completely forgotten, or hoped that Snape would have forgotten her detention...apparently not. She watched McGonagall walk away with Harry and she honestly wished wouldn't get expelled.

"Bet you five galleons Potter get expelled." smirked Draco and the Slytherins laughed. She scowled and turned to him in anger.

"You're the one who should be in trouble  _Malfoy._ " she hissed and Draco paled at her angered expression. "You're the one who broke the rules and took off on the broom and took something that wasn't yours."

"As if that matters, Potter's the one who got caught." he scoffed. "I can't wait to see his face when he starts packing."

"Well he won't be expelled." Emrys snapped. "I'll take that bet and raise you ten galleons he won't get expelled. In fact, he won't get punished at all."

"Pfft, how naive are you really Lupin."

"Actually, it's how stupid are  _you_." she hissed just as Madam Hooch walked back and only then did she turn her back on Malfoy with a scoff. The lesson only took another hour before they were dismissed. Ron and Emrys were worried about Harry who didn't show up well until dinner time.

"Harry what happened?" Emrys asked.

"Did they expel you?" Ron asked with worry. Once the list of questions were over Harry told them McGonagall had taken him to meet Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry was, in fact, going to be playing seeker.

"You're  _joking_." Ron said in disbelief. He had a steak and pie halfway towards his mouth but he had forgotten all about that. "But first years  _never_ make it, you must be the first in-"

"Over a century. According to McGonagall." Harry said as he put some food in his food. "But don't tell anyone, it's supposed to be a secret."

Just then the twins walked into the great hall, once they spotted Harry they rushed to him to congratulate him in a low voice.

"Congratulations Harry, Wood told us."

"We're on the team, beaters. You must be good because Wood was practically skipping when he told us."

Then they left and were instead replaced by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Having a last meal there Potter? When are they kicking you back to the muggles?"

"Feeling brave now that you're back on the ground and you have your little friends with you." Harry called back. With the great hall filled with people and the teachers at the high table the couldn't dare and do anything.

"Then I challenge you to a wizard's duel. What's the matter Potter? You've probably never even heard of a real Wizards duel have you."

"Of course he has I'm his second. Who's yours?" Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up before he turned back to them.

"Crabbe. Meet up at midnight, that trophy room that's always unlocked." with that they walked away.

"What  _is_ a wizard's duel anyway, and what's a second?"

"Second is when a wizard dies during a duel so the second finishes it." upon seeing Harry's panicked look Emrys smacked Ron upside the head.

"Don't scare him like that. You'll be fine, we all haven't learned enough spells to do real harm anyway."

"And what if my wand doesn't work?" Harry asked.

"Then go the human way and punch him the face." Emrys shrugged, then she looked down at her watch and groaned. "I have detention with Snape in an two hours, I'm going to go to the common room and get some homework done. I want to enjoy my weekend." she was about to go before she turned back to them. "Actually, don't go to the duel. I know Malfoy better than you two and he's going to try and get you expelled again. It's a trap, don't go to the duel."

"Excuse me." Emrys turned to Hermione who had hands on her hip. The three Gryffindor friends groaned at her appearance.

"I couldn't help but to overhear-"

"Bet you couldn't." Ron mumbled.

"But you two should listen to Emrys, you two could get in trouble-"

"Hey, finger in the pie, mind your own business." Emrys growled. "If you boss them around they won't listen to me. Go away. I'll see you guys after my detention."

With that Emrys walked away but instead of heading over to the common room she went for the library instead. Now that Hermione knew about the plans she was sure to give a lecture to Emrys about not stopping her friends from getting into trouble. Emrys was able to find a small place to do her homework on a window seat next to the werewolves section. She was mostly done with all of her assignments until she realized how late it was and she only had fifteen minutes to get to Snape's office. Gathering her materials quickly and stuffing them in her bag; she ran down the halls ways, taking a hidden corridor Fred and George had told her about before ending down in the dungeons. When she finally made it to Snape's office she knocked on the door right on the dot.

"Enter."

His voice low and cold, making her take a deep breath before letting it out as she opened the door. Snape looked up from the papers he had been grading and his eyes turned cold and disdainful as he looked at her.

"Ms. Lupin, you at least had the manners to get here on time."

"Good evening to you too sir." Emrys replied, despite being right in him having something against Harry and her she decided it was best to not make things worse for them as even the twins had warned her that Snape could turn very nasty.

"What am I going to be doing."

"You will be cleaning the cauldrons in the potions classroom without magic and then you will be cleaning an unused classroom. If you are not done with the classroom by tonight you will be cleaning it again tomorrow as well."

"Yes, sir." Emrys replied as she given the adequate supplies and began to clean the cauldrons as Snape continued to grade papers at his desk. It hasn't even been a month yet and already some of them were either greasy, had unknown substances, or had an incredibly rusty inside. She made a face as she got to one particular cauldron whose smell was so foul she almost gagged. When Emrys finished cleaning them, Snape inspected them and didn't comment them though she was able to discern his approval. He then took her to the unused classroom on the third floor. Emrys knew for sure she was not going to finish that night. The floor, walls, and windows had years of layers of dust and she could even see the dust floating about by the moonlight that shined through.

"Maybe cleaning this room will teach you to give respect to your teachers and to keep silent ." Snape drawled but Emrys returned his cold look by tilting her chin up in a defiant manner.

"Respect has to be earned Professor, and bullying children will only give fear. Fear won't give you any respect whatsoever. And I did think you were a teacher worth respecting like Professor McGonagall until you started bullying my friends for no reason." she finished with a nod to herself before taking placing the supplies in a corner and beginning to sweep. Snape looked at her in what could only be seen as rage and surprise though he quickly stamped the expression away and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Emrys smirked at the floor before continuing to clean.

She didn't know how long she had been cleaning, dust was all over her hair which was now in a messy bun on top of her head. Her tie was loose around her neck, her shoes were a light grey from the dust, and her entire body was itching from the dirt. She looked down at her watch as noticed it was almost midnight. Harry and Ron would no doubt be heading to their supposed  _duel_ with Draco. There was no doubt in her mind that he had no plans to actually duel with her Gryffindor friends and had probably hinted to someone about Harry and Ron sneaking out; she just hoped to whatever god was out there it wasn't Snape. As if summoning him by thought alone, the door of the classroom opened and Snape walked inside. By now Emrys had rid the floor and most of the windows of the dust completely, all that was left was the desk, chalk board and the walls. If Snape didn't make her clean anything else tomorrow she had the probability to clean the classroom completely. After a quick inspection Snape gave Emrys a slip in case Filch found her and dismissed her for the night, telling her she'd finish the classroom for tomorrow's detention. Emrys walked out the corridor, she decided to take a short cut again and went behind a secret corridor hidden by a tapestry. Soon she found herself by the staircase of the third corridor that would lead her up to the fifth floor if it didn't move now. Just as she got to the fifth floor heard a cat meow, she turned around and saw Filch's cat looking up at her with accusing eyes. Rolling her eyes she just wait, knowing Filch was only a few seconds behind. Sure enough he rushed up to her, his eyes almost crazed as if he had just busted the worst criminal in history.

"AHA! I found you! Thought you'd make an escape and not be punished did you?!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't lie to me, where are the others I saw them all run!"

She tried not to let her eyes narrow in worry for Harry and Ron, no doubt Filch had caught them but they had managed to run away. Instead she glared at the care taker and pointed to her own face with a scowl.

"I haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I was doing your job! I had detention with Professor Snape and he made me clean an abandoned classroom!" she snapped and only then did Filch noticed how she was dirty and covered in dust. Emrys took out the slip of paper Snape had given her and almost shoved it up Filch's face. Filch snatched it from her and peering at it to make sure the signature wasn't forged before shoving it back to her.

"Fine, you're safe this time. But don't think I won't keep an eye on you or your friends." he threatened while Emrys waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she huffed as she went up the stairs again. When she finally got to the common room she saw Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione all huffing and gasping for breath.

"What in merlin's beard happened to you guys?!"

They whipped their heads towards her but only Hermione's eyes any hostility.

"Why didn't you stop them. We could have almost been killed!"

"It's your fault for following us!" Ron snapped at her. "She almost ratted us out to Percy, Em! And she kept following us like a crazy goose!"

Emrys sighed and then noticed Neville had this terrified look on his face as if he had seen a monster.

"Neville, you alright? You look awfully pale."

"Big dog with giant heads!" he replied in fright before running up the staircase to the boys dormitory. Emrys stared at the staircase with a confused frown before looking at the other three who looked almost as scared as Neville.

"So how was Snape's detention?" Ron asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Oh no, you're not changing this conversation Ronald Weasley. But, just for tonight I'll let it slide I need to shower." she grumbled as she scratched the back of her hair and they could see dust fall of it. "You guys will tell me everything tomorrow. Got it?" both boys nodded quickly before they rushed up the steps and Emrys went towards the girls dormitory followed by Hermione who had a disappointed look in her face.

"We could have been caught. I told them not to go, they were going to lose the points I got from McGonagall-"

"Listen Granger," Emrys interrupted her and turned to face Hermione before they went inside their door labeled first years. "I really, don't care. I'm tired, and I feel dirty. You almost made my friends get caught because you can't seem to keep your nose out of people's business. I get that you're trying to prove muggleborns can be just as good wizards as the purebloods and that's why you act like a know-it-all and raise your hand for everything and stick your nose in other people's affairs. But that's not going to get you any friends. If you want friends, try being nice to people, don't lecture them like you're their mother. If you're trying to help don't act like a prat, otherwise you're only going to not be able to find your true friends."

With that being said she slowly opened the door to the dormitory and headed to the showers, not bothering to look it Hermione went inside or not. When she had gotten out of the shower, dressed in her pajamas and had magically dried her hair she found the hangings around Hermione's bed closed. With a sigh she climbed into her bed, Merlin instantly curling around her head once more.

* * *

"You think that three headed dog is guarding whatever it is that Hagrid took out of Gringotts?" Emrys asked Harry and Ron over breakfast. Once they had met up at the great hall for breakfast, Harry had told Emrys everything that happened when they left the common room for the duel with Draco. Hermione had followed them and so had Neville because the poor boy had forgotten the password. They had gotten to the trophy room but after a while they heard Filch and had to make a run for it until they had run into Peeves. Ron had done the mistake of taking a swing at him which had caused the mischievous poltergeist to scream at the top of his lungs. They had made it to a corridor with the door locked and Hermione had opened the door magically so they could hide. Their relief of not getting caught was short lived when they had turned around and found a giant black dog with three heads looking at them. They had then escaped before the giant beast had decided to have a midnight snack and all four Gryffindors made it back to the common room.

"Yeah, Hermione mentioned that the dog had been standing on top of a trap door. I also remember Hagrid telling me the safest place to hide something besides Gringotts was Hogwarts." Harry said

"Well, well, aren't you a smart one Potter." she smirked making Harry's cheeks flush. Then all three of them were delighted to watch Malfoy's face of disbelief to see them both in the great hall having breakfast. That morning Hedwig finally arrived with Ethena's letter from her mother. She swooped down and landed in between Harry and Emrys, letter in her beak.

"Your mom finally wrote back?" Ron asked. Emrys looked at the letter a bit wearily, not really sure she wanted to read it. "Emrys just read it."

"Thanks Hedwig." she stroked the white owl's head with a finger. Hedwig affectionately nipped her finger, did the same to Harry and then took some toast from Ron's plate before leaving. She opened her mother's letter and began to read.

_Dear Emrys,_

_I'm happy you got sorted into Gryffindor, though Remus is more proud because he was also a Gryffindor. I'm glad you are enjoying your classes as well. However, I am disappointed you got detention. Disrespecting a teacher darling really? I taught you better than that...oh...hold on I got a letter from Professor McGonagall. Well, I see you were defending Harry Potter. Speaking of which I am also glad you made friends with him. If he's sitting by you make sure you tell him this since I know his muggle family would have not told them about his parents. I knew his parents; his mother and I were best friends. She was a very sweet, caring, and understanding person; she was the most caring person I have ever known, besides Molly of course. Harry's father, James...well, he was quite a troublemaker. He was always in detention for one reason or another, one could say he was worse than the twins when it came to making pranks if you could believe that._

_Now back to your detention, I understand you have good intentions, Snape is a very complicated man...he went to school with us as well. He wasn't always that way; I can't tell you about that since it's not my story to tell. I'll send a letter to him separately regarding this manner. From now on try not to fight with Professor Snape, I know he won't be fair to any student especially Harry. Though please tell him it's not his fault. I also know it's not fair to say this but he will have to bear it as much as he can...if he does go overboard then yes you can step in. I have to stop writing now, your uncle Remus is sick again and I have to take care of him. He's fine though, no need to worry. Please don't get into too much trouble and study hard my love._

_Be Good,_

_Mum_

"And you thought it was going to be worse." Ron scoffed. "Had it been my mum I would have gotten a Howler."

"She knew my parents?" Harry said in a small voice making Emrys looked at him. She could see the sadness and longing in his eyes. Emry's gave him a gentle smile and placed a hand on his wrist.

"I didn't know until now. But I'm happy that you know now. How about when I send a letter to my mum I ask her if she has a picture of your family. How about it."

At this he gave her a smile that made his face light up so much her and Ron couldn't help but grin back.

"Thank you so much Emrys." he said.

* * *

Emrys couldn't believe how fast time had past once she had finished her detention with Snape. A week after Harry had received a Nimbus Two Thousand and they were surprised when they realized it was from McGonagall. Their day got even better when left the great hall and Malfoy tried to get them in trouble with Professor Flitwick for having a broom since first years weren't allowed a broom. It came to a surprise for Malfoy when Flitwick congratulated Harry instead of giving him detention. After that the days had progressed very quickly. It was quickly figured out Emrys and Hermione were the tops students of Gryffindor and possible the smartest in their year. They answered most of the questions when possible though Emrys did it with much less drive than Hermione who's hand almost always shot up with the speed of a nimbus two thousand. Ever since Emrys talked to Hermione the night of the three headed dog there seemed to be a lot of tension and possibly competition between the two. Emrys of course kept the game up only to annoy Hermione. When Harry was busy with Quidditch practice and she managed to convince Ron to actually study, she would go hang out with Fred and George and be an accomplice to their pranks. She did most of the prepping while they kept look out by looking at a curious old, thick piece of parchment. When she asked what it was they only answered.

"That is a secret Lady Emrys. Once you have earned your keep we will let you in on our legacy."

She had responded with a roll of her eyes but she knew they would tell her eventually. She did land herself in detention a few times, though thankfully it wasn't because of Snape but for actually getting caught with the twins in their pranks. She even saw Cedric again while running away from Filch so she wouldn't get caught after throwing a Stink Bomb at one of the Slytherins who had been picking on Neville. She had hid behind a tapestry and Cedric had helped her by pointing Filch in the opposite direction.

"Thanks." she had smiled

"No problem, those Slytherins deserved it anyway." he winked, making her blush before running again in case Filch realized he'd been fooled.

Now it was November and Emrys was looking forwards to the Halloween Feast. They were in charms class and they were finally going to be doing some actual magic. Their task for the day was to make an object fly.

"Now don't forget the 'swish and flick' we've been practicing and remember the correct pronunciation of the incantation.  _Wingardium Leviosa_. Saying the magic words properly is important, too-never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest. Off you go."

He placed them into pairs and Harry ended with Seamus, and because there was an odd number of students Emrys and Ron ended up with Hermione to their displeasure. Seamus had set his on fire by getting impatient and just poking his feather -which they had been given to practice- with his wand. Harry had to stamp it out with his hat and Emrys had to muffle her laughter with her hand while Hermione gave her a disapproving look. Ron had gotten impatient of trying so he started swinging his arms like a windmill, almost hitting Emrys in the process. Hermione then took his arm to make him stop.

"You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped. "It's Wi _gar_ dium Levi _o_ sa. Make the gar nice and long."

"I hate to say it but she's right." said Emrys and Ron shot her a look of betrayal and scoffed. "What? She's not wrong, and besides, don't be so impatient as you can see not a single person has gotten it right. Just take your time Ron, think about the word before you say it."

Ron seemed to have gotten her point and he was just about to try it when Hermione interrupted again.

"You might also want to remember the swish and flick. Don't throw your arms around like crazy."

At this, Emrys sighed in irritation while Ron just about had enough of Hermione.

"Well you do it if you think you're so clever. Go on, go on, oh and you too Emrys."

"What? Why?!" Emrys scoffed.

"You're just as smart, and honestly I'll feel better if you make your feather go higher than hers." Ron growled. Hermione gave him a look as if she didn't believe him and Emrys huffed.

"Fine."

Both of them swished and flicked, making their feathers starts to rise up which caught everyone's attention and lose concentration on their feathers. Realizing his students have gotten distracted Flitwick turned around and saw two feathers floating upwards.

"Well well, look here everyone, Miss. Granger and have done it!" he squeaked in approval. "That deserves some good ten points each. Not everyone always gets it on their first try not to mention to move them so high up!"

Emrys smirked as the feathers floated up high to the ceiling and hers touched the ceiling first. She looked over at Hermione who just sent her a glare making her lose a bit of concentration and her feather lost some height quickly while Emrys gently got her feather back on the desk.

"Ooh, good control on the way down as well." said Professor Flitwick. "Take another five points ."

"Thanks Professor." she smiled before looking over at Ron. "See, easy, no you try it."

By the end of class only a handful of students had gotten the spell and they got assigned homework to practice it while those who had succeeded did not. As they exited the class Ron began imitating Hermione's voice while Harry, Seamus and Dean chuckled.

"Honestly she's a nightmare." he said while Emrys rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so mean Ron, I would have told you the same thing if she hadn't beat me to it. You almost took out my eye with how crazy you were swinging your wand." She said.

"Well at least you were being nice about it. She's so bossy, it's a wonder no one can stand her."

Someone pushed their way past Harry and he caught the sight of bushy curls and tear stained cheeks of Hermione Granger.

"I think she heard you."

"So," Ron replied but he still looked uncomfortable. "She's got to realize she doesn't have any friends-ow!" Ron almost toppled over as Emrys smacked him hard upside the head with her book. "The bloody hell was that for!"

"Ronald Weasley that was not nice!" She snapped. "You almost sounded like Draco Malfoy."

At this, Ron made a face of disgust but decided not to retort; an angry Emrys was a dangerous thing, especially if her eyes turned red along with her hair. Her eyes and hair to his luck remained their natural colors but he still decided to play it safe. They did not see Hermione in the next class, nor the rest of the afternoon. During lunch Emrys asked Parvati and she told Emrys, her and Lavender had found her locked behind a stall crying and that she wanted to be left alone. Emrys had glared at Ron then but he refused to meet her eyes. Then it was time for the Halloween Feast, the Great Hall looked so amazing they couldn't help but stare in awe. There were carved pumpkins with candles inside floating up high, thousands of live bats fluttered around the high ceilings and some even swooped down in little clouds. Food appeared just like it had on the first day and there were an assortment of food and desserts. As they began to eat Emrys looked down at her food with a frown before she began to pile up her plate and another with dessert before placing utensils in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am going to go and make amends for someone too stubborn to apologize." she explained and finished her sentence by looking at Ron who pretended not to hear. "I'll see you guys after the feast okay Harry."

With a simple wave she then maneuvered the plates like a waitress and made her way out the great hall. She made her way through the corridors until she got to the bathroom, nudging the door open and miraculously managed to not drop the plates. She walked down the stalls and it wasn't until she was halfway that she heard the sniffles. She stopped and tapped her foot against the stall.

"Go away." Hermione sniffled. "I want to be alone."

"Are you sure?" Emrys asked. "Then what am I going to do with all the food I brought? I'm pretty sure I can't eat this all by myself."

There was silence before before she heard the slide of a lock and Hermione opened the door, her eyes red and puffy. She looked at Emrys in surprise as well as the two plates of food on her arms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Emrys bit her lip. "I...wanted to apologize...Ron...he can be a bit tactless."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Emrys sighed. "Okay, very tactless and rude hey at least I'm trying here. Look, I get that you're upset, but you can't deny what he said was true though he could have said it in a less rude way."

"You're not helping." Hermione sniffled as her eyes began to fill with tears again, making Emrys groan.

"Don't cry please, I'm not good at these things I grew up with six guys and my mom is not exactly very feminine in some areas okay. I have the emotional range of a ten year old boy."

At this Hermione couldn't help but giggled a bit, making Ermys huff with some relief.

"I really am sorry, for mine and my friend's behavior, though I will make them apologize personally as well."

"...Thank you Emrys." Hermione smiled and Emrys looked away sheepishly.

"Yeah sure, are you hungry or not? My arms are killing me here."

"Oh, yes, hold on." Hermione said as she got out of the stall, took off her robes and placed it on the floor. Then she helped Emrys with the plates and she set them on top of the robe. Ermys then took hers off and placed it on the floor so they could both sit and began to eat once Emrys had take out the utensil from the pocket of her robes. They ate in silence for a moment before Hermione spoke.

"Is that how everyone really feels about me?" Hermione asked quietly. Emrys was silent for a moment before she looked up at Hermione.

"Yeah, it's not that we hate you, we really don't. Remember what I said after the whole three headed dog thing?" Hermione nodded.

"I just wanted to prove myself, I know muggle borns aren't really well liked much. Sure we get tolerated but still...sometimes people don't expect much from us."

"Hermione we're only first years," Emrys chuckled. "No one expects much from us. You can be smart and have fun at the same time. Just take a look at Fred and George, I know people don't take them seriously because they love to fool around. But if you really think about it, they need to be really smart to devise the kind of pranks they do."

There was a large roar of thunder making Emrys jump. Emrys has always been scared of lighting and tonight was no different. The chatter of the Great Hall had nearly muffled the thunder outside but now that she was in the bathroom the sound was much louder. Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrows and she looked away in embarrassment.

"You're afraid of lightning?" she asked.

"Yeah, ever since I could remember it's always scared me. Every time there was a storm mum would put a silencing charm around my room to block out the sound."

"The chance of being stuck by lighting is practically nonexistent it's very rare, even in the muggle world."

"Good to know." Emrys chuckled. Just as they were about to start on dessert the door to the girls bathroom opened and a giant figure squeezed through the door. It's body was immense, skin tinged a green gray, a small head on its shoulders with large ears, and ugly face, a lion cloth around its waist and a giant club in its dirty, long nailed hand. Suddenly, they hear the door close followed by the click of a lock.

"Oh bollocks." Emrys hisses as the troll finally takes notice of them. It growls and Hermione lets out a shrilled scream. The troll roars and swings it club. Emrys barely manages to grab Hermione and both fall into a stall on the floor as the club smashes through the stalls and over their heads. The door burst open and when she looked up from the rubble she saw Ron and Harry run inside.

"Help!" She called.

"Emrys! Hermione move!" Harry yelled as they yelled and threw things to confuse it. It roared in frustration until it saw Hermione and Emrys crawling away. It swung its club down and narrowly missed Emrys's foot who screamed in fright. Just as it was about to swing again Harry did the unthinkable. He ran at the troll, grabbed the club, and he was swung up to the troll's shoulder; surprising everyone as well as grossing them out as Harry accidentally shoved his wand up the trolls nose. Startled, it jerked his body around until it got a hold of his leg and pulled him off. Harry dangled upside down and the troll swung. Harry pulled himself up and the club missed him.

"Do something!" Harry called to Ron.

"What?!" he shouted.

"Anything!"

He looked towards Emrys and Hermione who made the swish and flick motion.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted. To everyone's surprise the club slipped out of the troll's hands and hung in mid air. The troll, confused, looked up and a second later the club hit the top of its head with a sickening crack. The troll dropped Harry and fell to the ground with a loud boom as Harry quickly moved out of the way. The four children got close and looked at it wearily.

"Is it dead?" Hermione asked, shaken.

"Nah, just knocked out. Ew...troll bogies." Harry scrunched his nose in disgust as he pulled his wand out the troll's nose. There was the sound of rushed feet followed by a gasp of fright. They all spun around to see McGonagall along with Snape and Quirrell at the doorway, looking at the four of them in shock. Then McGonagall's look changed as anger overtook her, Harry had never seen her look so angry.

"What were you thinking! You could have been killed! Why weren't you in your dormitory?!"

"It was my fault professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "I went after the troll, I thought I could handle it...because I read all about them. Harry and Ron came to stop me."

"And what about ? I believe she had left before Professor Quirrell announced the arrival of the troll. Nor did we see at dinner." Snape drawled.

"We had an argument and I thought I'd apologize...we heard someone talk about the troll as everyone began to run out the hall. I tried to stop Hermione but she wouldn't listen."

Both Harry and Ron looked aghast at the two of them. Hermione telling a downright lie to a teacher and Emrys was backing her up as they explained what happened.

"Very well, I'm very disappointed in you. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your foolishness. Now, if you're not injured please head over to the Gryffindor common room where everyone is finishing the feast." Once Hermione was gone she turned to the other three Gryffindors.

"Well, I'd like to say you three were very lucky. Not many first years can say they fought a mountain troll and lived. You each get five points, for sheer dumb luck." With that the three of them walked back to the common room.

"We should have gotten more than fifteen points." Ron grumbled.

"You mean ten, once she takes off five points from Hermione." Harry explained.

"Good thing she got us out of trouble like that. Mind you we  _did_ save her."

"If you hadn't acted like a git she would of have not needed that." Emrys glared at him making Ron look away sheepishly.

"Also if we hadn't locked you two with the troll by accident." Harry supplied and Emrys stopped abruptly.

"You two did what?" she hissed making Ron and Harry gulped as her eyes turned a red orange.

"Uh...we didn't know you two were in there I swear!" Ron said. Emrys took a breath and her eyes settled back to their natural color.

"Not a word of this to Hermione... _ever_." she warned and they nodded.

When they got to the common room Hermione was waiting for them by a table with three plates of food. There was an awkward pause for all of them and without looking at each other they all mumbled "Thanks."

From that day on Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.


	5. Christmas at Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School unfortunately has taken up my time entirely. All of my stories are in the back burner on the other website. *sigh* Im almost transferring to my dream school and hopefully get an internship at my favorite museum. I already have the other chapter ready so I'll be uploading it shortly.

November had begun, Emrys could see the mountains beginning to whiten from the snow and the air had begun to get chilly. She was looking forward to winter and the thing that excited her the most was quidditch season. The first game of the season was going to be Gryffindor versus Slytherin and if Fred and George weren't lying, which they usually didn't to her then this was going to be the most exciting game of the season. She was excited, though the same couldn't be said about Harry. The closer it got to the game the more nervous Harry got. The Slytherins had even tried taunting Harry by saying that they'd follow him around with a mattress during the game to catch him when he fell.

"Don't listen to them Harry, you'll be fine." Emrys tried encouraging him and when ever she was with Fred and George for pranks she made sure to throw a jinx their way. Then they got another lead on the three headed dog as Harry saw and overheard Snape talking about the three headed dog who had apparently bitten his leg. Snape had taken a quidditch book plus taken five points from them before limping away.

"Snape tried to get past the dog to get whatever it is Dumbledore's protecting."said Harry.

"Snape wouldn't do that Harry he's probably helping protect the stone." Hermione said as they sat at the fireplace. "I know he's not exactly very nice but, he wouldn't do anything against Dumbledore."

"Don't defend him Hermione. I swear, you think all teachers are saints or something." Ron mumbled.

"I'm with Hermione on this one." Emrys drawled and Ron gave her a look of utmost betrayal.

"What?! Since when are you on her side?!"

"Hey, I don't like Snape either but if he was talking to Filch about it that means all the teachers know and are also helping protect the object. Or what? You think a useless custodian like Filch is of any use to Snape in helping steal whatever the dog's protecting?"

"Emrys! Don't talk about Filch like that!" Hermione scolded.

"Tch." she retorted back and Ron smirked.

"Ah, balance has been restored."

"Shut up Ronald." Emrys said as she grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit him squarely in the face.

* * *

"Wow you're really good at drawing Emrys." Dean mused as she placed the finishing touches.

"You're not too bad yourself Thomas." she smirked.

Dean had drawn a lion while Emrys had drawn a long snake in it's mouth that had its tail wrapped around the lion's front leg. They had drawn them in Ron's bed sheets that scabbers had ruined, then Hermione had used a nifty little spell to make the colors on the sheet change.

"Alright, lets hurry up, knowing Harry he's probably getting worried." she said as they quickly gathered the banner and rushed through the castle to get to the Quidditch field. Once they were up in the stands Emrys took a good look around in amazement at the field. She'd seen bigger of course because of the Quidditch matches her mother had taken her to but this particular field had a certain home like feeling to it. The stands quickly began to fill up and soon enough the match began. They cheered the loudest as Harry's name was called and he zoomed high above the stands and waved to them when he saw the banner. Emrys watched Harry fly around far from the reach of any beaters and the game which she thought was a good strategy on Wood's part since Harry was quite small compared to everyone else and it was better to keep him out of harms way. Her attention was quickly drawn to the actual game and cheered with her fellow Gryffindors as her house won the first ten points. A few points later Slytherin was beginning to catch up and Harry decided to start looking for the snitch; suddenly his broom gave a hard lurch, nearly knocking him off his broom. A few people began noticing him and just when he was about to call to Wood for a time out the broom bucked him off completely and he barely managed to grab the handle of him broom with one hand. A girls scream his name in terror which he vaguely recognized as Emrys. Fred and George tried helping him but every time they got close the broom would fly higher and higher until the twins had no choice but to circle below him in case Harry fell. The broom kept moving and trying to make him fall but suddenly it stopped, Harry waited a few more seconds before he swung himself back on to his broom with a sigh of relief. The game continued for a few more minutes when Harry suddenly felt something go into his mouth and slightly choke him. He coughed it up and saw the snitch in his hand.

"I caught it! I caught the snitch!" he shouted, waving him hand in the air with the snitch. There was a great roar from three of the Hogwarts houses as the entire Gryffindor team jumped on Harry with glee. To Harry's delight Hagrid was waiting for him along with his three friends after he had exited the locker room.

"That was great game Harry!" Hagrid boomed and patting him on the shoulder making his knees buckle.

"I still can't believe you almost swallowed the snitch!" Emrys laughed with Ron. "Did you hear Flint? He was enormously pissed that catch actually counted." Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry grinned sheepishly.

* * *

"Nonsense, why would Snape bewitch Harry's broom?!" Hagrid said in disbelief after they had joined him or tea after the game and Harry had changed out of his quidditch uniform.

"Hermione and I saw him bewitching the broom." Ron argued back. They had told Hagrid about Snape trying to kill Harry by bewitching his broom and Hagrid wouldn't believe them. Harry then decided to tell Hagrid about the dog.

"I found out something about him, he tried to get past that three headed dog and it bit him we think he's tying to steal whatever the dog is guarding."

"Who told you about Fluffy?!" Hagrid

" _Fluffy?" Harry asked._

 _"_ That thing has a _name?_ " Emrys asked incredulously.

"Of course it has a name it's mine. Lend him to Dumbledore to guard the-"" he stopped himself just in time, knowing he was giving too much away.

"Yes?"" Harry pressed, curiosity already piqued.

"I shouldn ta said that. Don't ask me anymore questions in this matter." Hagrid snapped nervously.

"But Hagrid, what ever it is that dog is guarding...Snape wants to steal it." Harry argued.

It seemed Hagrid had enough as the tea kettle clonked on the table.

"Now yer listen here all four of you. What that dog is guarding is none of yer business. What that dog is guarding is between Dumbledore and Nicolas Flammel!"

"So there's a Nicholas Flammel involved is there?!" Harry said triumphantly. Hagrid had never looked so furious at himself.

* * *

"Emrys! Emrys wake up look!" Hermione shook Emrys awake.

"Wahs-whas going on?" she yawned and whined as Hermione pulled the covers off her.

"Look out the window c'mon!" Hermione pulled her up and shoved her towards the window as Emrys rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When she looked out the window she blinked, eyes instantly narrowing in wonder. The entire Hogwarts grounds were blanketed in a think layer of snow, giving it a peaceful look. Just imagining what the rest of the castle would look like made a shiver of excitement run down Emrys spine. Very quickly both girls dressed in their uniforms to get ready for class. They arrived at the great hall and watched in wonder as the enchanted sky had now falling and disappearing before reaching the students. They sat down on the benches and began to load their plates with food. Harry and Ron joined them a few minutes later.

"Did you guys see the snow outside?! It looks amazing!" Emrys called out through a mouthfull of eggs and bacon, her eyes turning bright green with excitement.

"I've never seen snow cover everything like that before." said Harry, his eyes stilled filled with wonder. At that moment Professor McGonagall arrived at their table with a list on who would stay at Hogwarts for the holidays. Harry immediately signed up followed by Ron and Emrys. To Harry's delight Ron was staying because his parents were going to visit his older brother Charlie in Romania who studied Dragons. Emry's mother was going to be spending the holidays with her uncle and grandfather.

"But why aren't you going with them? You always spend chritmas with them and then join us at our house." asked Ron.

"My mom knows there is no way Harry would go back to the Dursleys for the holidays and she wants me to stay here to keep him company and I agree. I don't want Harry to spend christmas by himself. Besides, my mother also said I should enjoy holidays at Hogwarts because it's so empty. The twins are also staying so you know it won't be boring here." Ron couldn't disagree with her on that one of course as the twins had great plans for spending the holidays here at Hogwarts. Malfoy on the other hand took every opportunity to make for of Harry for not having a proper family and not being wanted at home. At first he had made fun of how Harry had gotten the snitch because he had been disgusted and furious at Slytherin's defeat against Gryffindor. He immitated Harry when he had nearly swallowed the snitch but students hadn't found it very funny and had been more impressed by how Harry had stayed on his bucking broom. Emrys was at her wit's end with his whiny and superiority complex attitude, she should have known better that Malfoy's attitude woulld only get worse when he got into Hogwarts because he had to uphold his father's pompous reputation. She hadn't mentioned her dwindling relationship with Draco to her mother because of her mother's own relationship with Draco's mother. She wanted to fight for their frienship but he was making it hard to keep it with his hurtful comments about her friends.

Today they had just finished their potions class when the found their way down the corridor blocked by a large fir tree. Two enormous feet along with low puffing told them Hagrid was behind it.

"Hi, Need some help, Hagrid?" Ron asked, looking through the branches.

"Nah, I'm fine thanks, Ron." Hagrid replied.

""Would you mind moving out of the way?" they heard Malfoy's cold drawl as he came up behind them. "Are you trying to earn some extra money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts I suppose- Hagrid's hut must look like a palace compared to what your family's used to. Ron dived at Malfoy just as Snape rounded the corner and Emrys grabbed him by the back of his robes.

"Ron don't!"

"WEASLEY!" Ron backed away from Malfoy, his ears red from anger.

"He was provoked, Professor Snape," Hagrid's enormous hairy face appeared from behind the branches.

"Be that as it may, Hagrid, it's against school rules to fight." Snape sneered with a smug look. "Five points from Gryffindor and be grateful it's not more Weasley. Now move along." He said, striding past them. Malfoy and his cronies pushed past them, he glanced at Emrys with a smirk but when she looked away with a disappointed sigh his smirk faltered. Nonetheless he kept walking and Ron's glared slightly softened at watching Emrys disappointed look.

"One of these days, I'll get him...I'll get him."

"Don't bother Ron...he's not worth it." Emrys sighed.

"She's right Ron. Why don't you four follow me ter the Great Hall. Looks a treat." said Hagrid as he guided them to the Great Hall while dragging the tree. All four of them looked around is awe as Festoons of Holly and Mistletoe hun aroung the wall and twelve great towering christmas trees stood around the room, some glittering with tiny icicles and others with glowing candles.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree-put it in the far corner, would you?" Flitwick replied as he charmed bubbles around one tree.

"How many days do you guys have till the holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one day." Hermione replied. "That reminds me, you three promise to do more research in the library."

"But we've looked through hundreds of books and the library's enormous!" Emrys whined.

"Library? Why would you be in the library now? Bit rushed to start on your homework ey?" he smirked.

"Oh we're not studying." Harry replied brightly. "We're looking for more information on Nicholas Flamel."

"But we haven't been able to find anything...it would be a lot faster if you'd just told us." Ron hinted.

"I ain't sayin nothin," said Hagrid flatly.

"Oh well. We'll just have to look for ourselves then." Emrys smiled mischeviously as they left a disgruntled looking Hagrid.

"How are we really going to find out about Flamel. I swear I read his name somewhere I just can't remember." said Harry, running his hand through his unruly hair.

"Just make sure you keep an eye out." said Hermione. "I won't have any acess at home so I won't be of much help."

"At least you can ask your parents about Flamel."

"Clearly, as they're both dentists."

* * *

All three young wizards quikly forgot about Flamel and the mysterious object guarded by Fluffy as Christmas arrived closer. They had the dormitory to themselves and so did Emrys as all the girls in her dorm had left. She would jump all over the beds along with her cat Merlin who would even sometimes fall off the bed much to her amusement. She would venture up to the boy's dormitory and hang out in Fred and George's room, helping them plan new pranks. She would also have fun with Ron and Harry who was learning to play wizard's chess. To Harry's surprise it wasn't much different than regular chess except for the pieces talking and moving on their own. Ron had the advantage for his chess pieces were hand me downs from his grandfather and he knew the pieces like one would their own family so they listened to him. Harry's on the other hand were borrowed from Seamus and did not trust Harry at all because he wasn't very good. They tried to give him hints and it was all a bit confusing to Harry. Emrys stood a better chance against Ron as they had learned to play chess at the same time and been playing for years together. Harry was entertained watching them battle it out and how they would win and lose equally. Watching them think made Harry learn a few quirks about his friends; Ron would raise an eyebrow when stuck on a move or his lip would tilt slightly up when he found a winning strategy. Emrys on the other hand was too adorable, her lower lip would stick out in a small pout when she was in thought. When she found a way her eyes would narrow and turn a lighter haha hazel and she would bite her lower lip. They watched the twins get in trouble after bewitching snowballs to follow Quirrel around and hit the back of his turban. Christmas Day Emrys woke up to the pawing of Merlin who in the past two month had gotten so much bigger and much more energetic. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, Merlin bounding across the bed and sitting at the top of the pile of her presents. A slight snore to her left reminded her she had fallen asleep in the boys dormitory on Neville's bed which was on the other side of Harry's. A smirk came across her face as she saw the two sleeping boys, she began to slowly crawl off her bed and stalk towards Ron's bed. Merlin watched her with curiosity as she got to the foot of Ron's bed she watched him sleep for a second, her eyes turning a deep blue before she pounced with a playful roar.

Ron gave what could almost be heard as a girly yelp as he flailed away from Emrys and landed with a thump on the ground. Emrys giggled before it blew into full blown laughter as Ron looked at his surroundings in shock before looking at Emrys.

"Ambrose!" he groaned as he sat up, rubbing his bum where he had landed only causing her to laugh harder. She looked over at Harry and saw him still snoozing. Picking up Ron's pillow, she took careful aim before flinging it and hitting Harry squarely in the face. There was a moment of stillness before Harry's arm moved and plucked the pillow from his face, slowly blinking at it before glancing over at Emrys and Ron. Both friends traded glances before they snickered at Harry's sleepy yet dopey look.

"Merry Christmas Harry." they chorused with big grins as Harry sat up and then quickly got off his bed to look at his small pile of presents.

"I got presents!"

"Well of course you got presents what did you expect, a pile of turnips?" Said Ron as he joined Harry on the floor and started on his own pile which was much bigger than Harry's. Emrys to her delight was bigger than Ron's this year and she made sure to boast it as she used her wand to leviate her pile of presents in between Harry's and Ron's to open them.

She opened her mother's present first and it was a charm bracelet that already came with three charms; a cresent moon, the face of a fox, and a wolf. Her uncle sent her a book on potions that seemed for healing purposes. From Ron she got a scarf with her favorite Professional Quidditch team the Holy Head Harpies along with Quidditch gloves. From Ron's other brothers she got another scarf, this one of a norweadgan ridgeback, a charm of a pyramid from Edgypt, a set of raven quills, and from the twins a new stock of prank material.

"Oh no you got mum made you a Weasley jumper." she heard Ron groan. She looked up from her presents to see Harry holding up an emerald green jumper. "She gives us one every year- and mines _always_ maroon." sighed Ron in mild irritation as he opened his own present from his mother.

"What color did you get this year Em?" asked Ron. Emrys opened her and smiled as hers was a royal blue color and she made her eyes match the color of her jumper.

"Ha, I always get such nice colors." she smirked making Ron roll his eyes as Harry put his own jumper on, it was very soft and warm. Merlin caught her attention as he mewed and pawed at three presents she had left. She realised one was from Harry, one from Draco and- her cheeks grew slightly warm at the last one...it was from Cedric. She had become to have the habit of doing her homework in the library and would bump into Cedric a long the way and they would end up doing their homework together, Cedric helping her with Herbology and Transfiguration and she would even help him in his potions homework despite being for a fourth year. They had gotten close as a result and she had already sent his present with Hedwig a few days ago and she was quite surprised to learn he lived around the same town as the Weasleys. She decided to open that one first and gave a small giggle as she took out a small cat sweater that had the name Merlin stitched to the side and a small letter in the wrapper. She picked up Merlin and put on the sweater on him. It covered his whole back and clipped under his belly, at first he look a little uncomfortable but as he walked around and stertched her seemed quite content to wear it. She put the letter in the pocket of her pajama pants to read later and continued on to Harry's present. It came with a book on the Holy Head Harpies, their bios along with group pictures and- she gave a small squeal as she realized it was actually signed by some of the players. She turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug, almost making him tople over onto Ron who laughed at the display.

"Thank you so much Harry thank you!" she beamed and surprised Harry and Ron by Harry a kiss on the cheek. Harry's ears flushed red along with his neck while Ron snickered at his friend's shock.

"We were looking at Fred and George's Quidditch catalog and saw the Ad about the book. It's limited edition, only about 50 were going to be sold so Harry sent an order. Obviously being outrageously famous he was given top priorty and they sent it right away." Ron smirked and Harry flushed even more.

"Im not outrageously famous." he mumbled.

"Don't you just love it when he's so modest."" Emrys teased and laughed when Harry gave her a playful shove. "Thanks so much Harry."

Harry then decided to open the present she and her mom got him but Emrys grabbed his wrist.

"It would be better if you wait to open my present until later." she suggested and he gave her a curious look before nodding.

"What about that one?" Ron pointed to a lumpy looking parcel that felt incredibly light. He opened it and something silvery and fluid slithered out and landed in glimering folds. "No way! I think I know what that is." Ron said as he got up, looking at the silvery item in wonder. Emrys tilted her head in curiosity as she watched Harry grab the cloak and threw it over himself making Emrys shout in surprise along with Ron as Harry's body disappeared except for his head.

"I was right it is an invisibility cloak!" Ron beamed and Harry gasped in surprise as he coudn't see his body. He went to the full length mirror to see only his head floating.

"A note fell out of a cloak." Harry picked it up from the ground and it was writting he's never seen before, it was elegant and loopy writting.

_Your father left this in my posetion before he died. It it time it returned to you._

_Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas To You._

"Wonder who could have written it." said Emrys as Harry took off the cloak. Their dormitory door was then flung open and the twins walked in. Harry quickly shoved his cloak under the covers, not ready to share it with anyone just yet.

"Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Emrys yelled back and jumped on the twins who caught her and made her a twin sandwhich until they caught sight of Harry.

"Hey, look- Harry got a Weasley jumper too!" They were also wearing a blue sweater though a much lighter color than Emrys, one had a large letter F, the other a G. "Harry's much better than our though as they took a closer look. "She obviously makes a much better effort when you're not family."

"Why aren't you wearing yours Ron!" George demanded. "They're fluffy and w

"I hate maroon." Ron mumbled as put his on.

"You haven't got a letter on yours," George observed. "I suppose she doesn't think you'll forget your name. But we're not stupid-we know we're called Gred and Forge."

Emrys giggled at their antiques before Fred picked up the last present she had to open.

"Hey Emrys you haven't opened this one yet."Fred said as he shook it and a small rattle sounded through the little box. She snatched it from him and gently pried the box open only to gasp in surprise at the item inside. It was a cresent moon necklace and in the center almost completely bordered by the crescent moon was a blue moonstone that shined brightly in the middle, almost as if there was liquid inside it. The cresent moon was decorated with bright small diamond stones along the edges.

"Woah" the twins whistled as she held it up for them to inspect. "Who would send you such an expensive looking piece?" Ron walked took the box from her hand and saw the name before he made a noise of disgust.

"Eugh, Malfoy."

At that Fred and George jerked away and wiping their hands as it they had touched something disgusting.

"Oh ew that is gross!" they cried out then protested as Emrys put it on.

"Oh c'mon guys don't be so ridiculous."

"What if he cursed it so you abandon us huh?" Fred argued and she rolled her eyes. "Plus, if memory serves me he's been nothing but a total jerk to you."

"He's a Malfoy Fred." Emrys argued. "We've been friends just as long as I've been yours, you don't know him like I do. And I know how Malfoys like to apologize."

"Fancy gifts?" they scoffed.

"He knows I'm not going to easily forgive him. This is just to let me know he's going to apologize." at their incredulous stare she just sighed. "Just let it go you guys."

"What's all that noise?" Emrys would have hugged Percy in relief as he poked his head inside looking slightly sleepy and holdng his own jumper under his arm. The twins then forced him to put on the sweater and they all marched down to the great hall with Percy held by both twins with his arms trapped inside his jumper.

The first christmas at Hogwarts was just as spectacular as her mother had described. There was an enormous feast for those that had still stayed. Hagrid had gotten tipsy on whine and had even given Professor McGonagall a kiss on the cheek; to Harry and Emrys's surprise the professor had giggled like a school girl, her pointed hat askew. They pulled poppers that turned into gifts after covering the people that popped it in blue smoke. Dumbledore, to Emrys's amusement was wearing a flowery bonnet and chuckling at a joke Flitwick had told him. Dinner was very similar, she along with everyone else was so stuffed and full they could barely stay awake enough to get to the dorms. Merlin had also enjoyed the feast, getting the left overs from peoples plates plus the bowl of cream the house elves had left. Emrys got to her dorm and flopped down on her bed with a satisfied groan as she rubbed her tummy. She turned to her night stand and saw the letters from Draco and Cedric. She picked up Draco's first and after lighting a candle she began to read.

_I know you're disappointed and mad at me. But you know I have a reputation to uphold, I am Malfoy after all. However, I have been a terrible twat to you and I shall let you know that your mother was very thurough in letting mother know about my misdemeanor with you. Even though we're in different houses I should still not have pushed you away like I have. Despite my dislike for Potter and his friends I can't be cruel to you because I hate seeing your eyes turn light blue. I will give you a formal apology when I comeback to Hogwarts, it will be a day before so we may spend they day together. I'll see you soon cousin._

_Merry Christmas._

_Draco_

Emrys smiled softly at the letter and her eyes turned a warm cobalt blue. Sometimes it was hard to remember Draco actually had a soft side inside that hard dragon scale exterior he always put up. She touched the moonstone and gave a small sigh before placing the letter on her nightstand and grabbing Cedrics letter.

_Dear Ambrose,_

_I hope your cat liked his present, I didn't really know what to give you and I thought giving you a gift for Merlin would be the next best thing. Thank you for your present I promise not to open it until Christmas. When I come back I'll thank you properly for the present you sent me._

_Merry Christmas._

_Cedric._

She chuckled as she looked over at Merlin who was now snoozing on his regular spot by her pillow. Ever since she put on his sweater he hasn't taken it off and now he was curled into a tight little ball so his face was pressed gently against the softness of the sweater. Emrys placed that letter on top of Draco's as she changed into a new set of pajamas and snuggled into the blankets as snow began to fall outside. She watched the snow fall until sleep overcame her with dreams that only reflected on the great day that is Christmas.


	6. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch the previous chapter make sure you do. I hope you enjoy these two chapters because that's all there's going to be for a while. But maybe once I'm able to fix my schedule I'll make time to work on the stories.

"You found a strange mirror and it showed you your family?" Emrys asked him in the morning during breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"asked Ron slightly betrayed.

"I'm going back tonight that way you can show me your family too."

"I want to meet your family. But you can always meet mine when you come over during the summer." he said then looked over at Emrys who was frowning.

"I don't think you guys should go. I mean, a mirror that shows you the dead? Harry not all magic in the wizarding world is good and filled with life. There's magic that can hurt you too, it may disguise itself as something you want most and then hurt you."

"I want to see my parents again Emrys." Harry argued back and Emrys only huffed in frustration.

"Fine but I'm not going, besides, with three of us under the cloak it'll be hard to move about."

"Emrys-"

"I'm not going Ron." Emrys snapped and both boys decided not to pressure her. Instead all three of them changed topic and talked about quidditch instead. At night she watched Harry and Ron disappear under the invisiblity cloak and opened the portrait door.

"Go with them Merlin." she whispered over to her feline who mewed in response and follows them out while she went to one of the arm chairs by the fire, legs curled up to her chest and arms wrapped around them. She didn't know how long she'd been staring at the fire, all she knew was that one moment she was staring at the fire and then she felt someone carrying her up the boys staircase towards the third boys dormitory and being laid down on a bed and two warm bodies wrapping their arms around her on either side. She instantly cuddle up to the warmth with a sigh and a small smile.

The next time she woke up she found herself staring into the blue eyes of Fred. She blinked for a second before her eyes narrowed and tried to sit up but two pairs of arms wrapped around her before she felt George's nose nuzzle her hair.

"Good morning fair maiden." Fred grinned as she struggled to get out of their grip.

"How did I get here!"

"Well we saw you looking uncomfortable in that chair,"

"So we thought you'd be more comfortable with us."

"Just like when you were smaller." Emrys stopped struggling and looked at them with a pout. Their grins didn't fade as they stared at her and her frown started to fade away.

"Thanks." she mumbled as her lips spread into a smile. Then they started to mercilessly tickle her, making her laugh and squirm until she was breathless and gasping for breath. They sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Why were you downstairs?" Fred asked.

"I was waiting for Ron and Harry to come back."

"They were the ones who told us you were downstairs."

"You looked too cute asleep but we thought you'd be more comfortable here." said George.

"Thanks guys." she smiled, promising to see them at breakfast before leaving and heading to her dorm to change.

* * *

"Harry don't go back there. That mirror gave me a bad feeling." Ron told Harry. They had filled Emrys in on what happened in the room with the mirror. Ron had seen hiimself as headboy, holding the quidditch cup, and was even quidditch captain. Despite all this the mirror had given Ron a very bad feeling.

"I know it shows you what we want but Harry it can't be healthy to keep going to see them like that. Don't go back to that mirror." Ron insisted but Harry wouldn't have it, his mind was made up. That same night he ran down the boys staircase, about to throw the invisibility cloak over him before stopping in his tracks. Emrys was blocking the exit with hands on her waist, an exhasperated expression on her face as she saw he really had been read to go out again. Harry skid to a stop, eyes narrowing in surprise at her while she smirked.

"You really think I wasn't going to go with you?" she asked.

"I thought you didn't want to see the mirror?"

"I don't." she scoffed. "I just think it would be better if I joined you. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had to live with the guilt that you would get caught."

Harry gave her a look before he gave her a smirk of his own.

"You just want to try on the cloak don't you?"

Emrys' hair began to turn pink and she huffed.

"Do you want to go see your parents or not?!" Harry merely chuckled before he threw the invisibiliy cloak over them. She was thrilled to see her and Harry's reflections disappear. She waved her hand and did't see it move before Harry quickly guided her out of the common room. It took them very little time to reach the room thought they would have gotten there much quicker if Emrys hadn't forced him to slowdown so they wouldn't make so much noise and get caught. They arrived at an abandoned class room, desk stacked high against the wall and a large mirror leaning against the front of the classroom. Emrys watched as Harry walked straight towards it and sat in front of the mirror. She watched him with a frown, slowly walking towards the mirror. She wasn't able to see anything except Harry and his reflection, he saw her out of the corner of his eye, next to his mom.

"You can only see them if you stand where I am." he eleborated and she didn't move closer. As Harry turned back to the mirror Emrys examined the frame. It was ancient that was a given, tall as the ceiling of the classroom, ane elaborate gold frame and standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription in golden letters across the top that read in a strange language.

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

Emrys read the inscription and as she looked it over going the oppositie way she stopped at the last word with a frown. If she read that last word backwards she realized it read **desire**. Her eyes widened and was about to read it again before someone spoke, and that wasn't Harry.

"So-back again, Harry?" both of them whirled around and saw none other than the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"I-I didn't see you, sir." Harry stammered.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you?" said Dumbledore and to their relief he was smiling.

"So," Dumbledore said as he slid off the desk that he had been sitting on and sat beside Harry on the floor. "You, like many others, have discovered the delight of the Mirror of Erised.

"I didn't know it was called that sir." Harry responded.

"I would expect by now you realize what it does?"

Harry looked at the image of his parents who were smiling at him, his heart wrenching in longing.

"It shows us, what we want, anything we want."

"Yes, and no." Harry blinked and Dumbledore elaborated.

"The happiest man in the world, can look into this mirror and see nothing but himself."

At this Emrys gave a small gasp as if she had found the answer. Dumbledore looked over at her and his blue eyes twinkled.

" Miss Lupin, I believe you have an answer yes?" Harry watched as she looked at the inscirptions of the mirror and read them out loud.

"The inscriptions...I...show not...your face...but your...heart's desire." she looked at Dumbledore and he smiled. "The mirror showed Harry his parents because what he wished most in the world is to meet them. And Ron-"

"Grew up in the shadow of his older brothers and saw himself standing alone and best of them all." Dumbledore finished for her. "This mirror will soon be moved to a new home Harry, I ask that you do not look for it again. Many good men have wasted away before it, driven mad by the promise of something that seems possible but at the same time improvable. This is why if by chance you do come across it again you will be prepared. It does not do well to live on dreams and forget to live, remember that Harry. And Ambrose,"

Emrys looked up at Dumbledore with surprise as she saw a gentle look on his face.

"You would have been just as tempted to look into the mirror. Growing up without a father nor ever knowing anything about him would surely have made you curious." he said and Harry looked at her in surprise. Now that he thought about it Emrys never mentioned her father, always her mom and her uncle. Never had he once, thought to ask her about her father.

"I have asked my mum...but I notice how much hurt there's in her eyes, in my uncle's too. I don't know if he's dead or if he's alive...I just know that my mom will tell me when she's ready." she responded.

"So young, yet mature for someone your age." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, it is getting rather late so I suggest you two put that marvelous cloak of Harry's back on and off to bed." Harry stood up and grabbed his cloak as Emrys joined his side, her back to the mirror.

"Sir, Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you a question?"

"Obviously, you have just done so." Dumbledore smiled. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look in the mirror?" Harry asked.

"I? I see myself holding a new pair of woolen socks." Dumbledore replied. "Another Christmas has come and gone and not one single pair was given to me. People insist on giving me books." He replied. Harry and Emrys managed to make it back to the common room undetected, Emrys was silent the entire way and only managed to mumble a quick goodnight to Harry before going up to the girl's dormitory. When Harry arrived to his room he opened his trunk to put away his invicibility cloak when he saw the present Emrys had given him. He hadn't opened it after promising her to look at it after when he was alone. Placing his cloak in the trunk Harry took out the present and sat on the window cill with the moon light landing on the book. As quietly as he could ripped the paper and was surprised to see a small leather bound book. Curious, he opened it and his eyes widened when he saw his mother's green eyes staring right at him. It was a picture of his mother, long red hair down to her waist, warm green eyes, and she had her arms wrapped around another women who he instantly recognized as Emry's mother. He could see the same soft lips and cute button nose that Emrys had clearly inherited from her mother. Both women couldn't have been older than sixteen, smiling at the camera and even making funny faces. He flipped the page and saw his mother again, this time however she was being hugged from behind by a man who could have been the spitting image of Harry except for the mischevious brown eyes that belonged to his father, James Potter. They looked to be just around seventeen; fresh out of Hogwarts, standing on what looked like a pier with the ocean shinning from the beautiful orange sunset on the horizon. They were waving and laughing at the person who had taken the picture as in response a jet of water was thrown in their direction and they ducked out of the way. Harry could feel tears prickle in the back of his eyes, knowing that not even the mirror could have replicated the emotion he was seeing on these pictures. The next picture made his eyes narrow in surprise. The next picture had two small babies, one boy and one girl, both were fast asleep on the floor but cuddling on the side of a huge black dog whose head was nestled against the baby boy's back and also asleep. The caption on the bottom read _**Baby Harry and Ambrose Cuddling with Padfoot.**_

 _Emrys_ Harry thought. Their mothers had been best friends it was only obvious that they would grow up together. All this time he'd had pictures of his parents in his trunk and he hadn't even bother to open up the present Emrys had given him. His cheeks flamed up with shame, it made even more sense that Emrys was more upset about the mirror than Ron had been. She had realized that Harry hadn't opened the present because otherwise he would not have been so obsessed with seeing the mirror when he had real pictures of his family with him.

* * *

"Emrys!"

Said girl turned around as Harry ran down the corridor towards her the morning after Dumbledore had caught them out of bed. She watched as he skidd to a stop in front of her and catched his breath.

"What is it Harry?" she asked. He stood up and looked at her; he scratched the back of his neck, feeling awkward and a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"I uh...I...I wanted to apologize." he stammered. Emrys looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?"

"For the mirror...I should have listened to you. And also...because..." He looked down, feeling guilty. "Because I didn't open up the present you gave me until last night." He didn't need to see the hurt that flashed across her eyes he could see the tips of her hair turning grey which he could only guess meant she was upset. "It had pictures of my parents and of us when we were babies...we were going to grow up together...you knew more about my parents than I did and I should have trusted you instead of obsessing over the mirror. I'm sorry." he repeated, looking up from the ground and into her hazel eyes that were now a lighter hazel.

"You should have listened to me." she said and Harry nodded only to huff out in surprise as Emrys threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I forgive you Potter." she said and Harry quickly returned the hug. After a while they pulled away and then Emrys proceeded to punch his arm.

"Next time I tell you something magical is dangerous listen to me or else I'll hex you."

"Ok, I'll listen to you next time." Harry replied with a sheepish smile.

She grinned back and all was well again. Dumbledore had convinced Harry not to go looking for the mirror again and his cloak of invisibility was now stashed at the very bottom of his trunk. However, ever since he had seen his parents in the mirror he had begun having nightmares. He kept dreaming of his parents disappearing behind a flash of green light, while a high voice cackled with laughter.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could have driven you more mad if you had kept looking for it." Ron said after Harry had told him and Emrys about the reacurring dream. Emrys didn't reply, but Harry knew she would be voicing the same thing though when he mentioned the flash of green light she had looked at him as if she knew what he was talking about. Hermione, who had come back the day before term started had not just been apalled that he had been out of bed three nights in a row ("You could have been caught!") but also disappointed they had not been able to find anything on Nicholas Flamel. Emrys of course hadn't been there for the verbal chew out of Harry as Draco had arrived first thing in the morning at the beginning of breakfast and had taken Emrys away from there table and hadn't seen her since. Harry had been worried Draco would have done something to her but Ron assured him that despite his utter dislike of Malfoy the git would never harm Emrys in any way that would ruin their friendship. He also reminded Harry that Emrys had told them she would spend the entire day before term started with Draco in order to patch up the friendship the twat had almost ruined and also to give him a hex or two for being an insuferable brat. True to her word Emrys had returned to the common room with a smile on her face, hands happily fiddling with her moonstone necklace Draco had given her which meant her day with Draco had gone well. Ron and the twins had been slightly disappointed by that fact but had only recieved an eyeroll from Emrys when they voiced their disappointment.

They had then spent the next few weeks looking for any clue on Nicholas Flamel until they finally found him. It had been during one of their more relaxed days, with Harry and Emrys watching Ron beat Hermione chess -which was something she wasn't too good at much to their delight- until the portrait hole opened and Neville tumbled through the portrait door with both of his legs stuck together as it tied and proceeded to fall on the floor. The entire common room erupted in laughter except for Hermione who lifted the spell and Emrys who helped Neville get up.

"Neville what happened?" Hermione asked as they helped him sit on one of the arm chairs by the fire.

"Malfoy," Neville mumbled and Emrys sighed. "He said he learned the locking leg jinx and wanted to practice on someone."

"Report him!" Hermione suggested. "Go to professor McGonagall!"

"I don't want any trouble." Neville muttered.

"Neville he already makes fun of everybody but you can't make it easier for him." Ron sighed while Emrys sent him a glare.

"I already know I'm a scardy cat and don't belong in Gryffindor you don't need to rub it in!" He replied, lip trembling and crestfallen look in his eyes. Thinking quickly Harry took out the last chocolatet frog in his pocket and gave it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of him Neville. The sorting hat knew there is bravery in you so there's a reason the hat placed you here. And where's Malfoy? In stinkin Slytherin." Harry told him.

It seemed to cheer Neville up as a small grin lit up his face and opened the chocolate frog and taking a big bite out of its head. He gave the card to Harry who he knew collected the cards before announcing he was going to bed.

"Dumbledore again, he was the first card I ever-I FOUND HIM!" He exclaimed making all three of his other friends jump. "Albus Dumbledore is friends with the Alchemist Nicolas Flamel!" Hermione gasped as if a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her before she jumped to her feet and rushed up the girl's staircase. The three Gryffindors traded confused looks for a moment before Hermione rushed back down the stairs with a huge book almost as big as her torso. She slammed it down on the chess board which had been evacuated by the chess pieces when they realised where Hermione was about to place the book.

"I can't believe I forgot about this book, I checked it out of the library ages ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is _light_."said Ron in disbelief. Hermione gave him a brief glare before opening the book to the right page and quickly found the name.

"Here it is, Nicolas Flamel is a famous alchemist and owner of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"The what?" the boys asked.

"Honestly don't you two _read_?" Hermione sighed in what could have almost been exhasperation while a look of recognition glazed over Emrys.

"I have heard of that name before!" Emrys whispered. "During the summer I overheard mum talking with my uncle about Flamel asking the ministry for more security about the Stone. Apparently many people had been trying to get their hands on it. I can't believe I didn't make the connection until now."

"It says here that not only can it make gold but it can also be used as an elixir to prolong someone's life. Nicolas Flamel holds the only stone in existance and is celebrating his 665th _birthday_ ,"

"Well no wonder we couldn't find him in books about recent famous wizards, he's not exactly _recent_ is he?" said Ron.

"That's what Fluffy is guarding on the third floor. _That's_ what Snape is after." Hermione whispered as she closed the book.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Emrys.

"Well it seems Dumbledore is in charge of keeping the stone safe so I believe it's protected for now." Hermione reasoned.

The next day was the match against Hufflepuff and to Harry and the Gryffindor's horror it was Snape who would be referring the match. Ron, Emrys, and Hermione even brought their wands to the match in order to hex Snape in case he tried anything against Harry. Emrys looked through the crowd before she gave an exclimation of relief when she saw Dumbleldore's poointed midnight blue hat. There was no way Snape would try and do something right under Dumbledore's nose. With a whistle the match began and Harry tried his hardest to try to find the snitch as fast as possible to end the game. Emrys's eyes followed Harry until a hufflepuff flew past her and a smirk was sent her way. Blinking, she followed the player again and laughed when she realized it was one of Cedric's friends holding the quaffle and heading towards Wood. Just as he was about to throw the quaffle it was knocked out of his hands by a bludger thrown by George. She cheered loudly for George who made sure to bow her way before heading in the opposite direction.

"The Weasley twin is quite good with that beater's bat." she looked to the side to see a Hufflepuff scarf, she glanced up and was greeted with Cedric's soft smile.

"That's George, he has a harder swing than Fred and doesn't try to maim you as much." she replied making Cedric chuckle as they saw Fred almost dismount a Hufflepuff with a bludger aimed at the head.

"Are you certain you guys will win?"

"Don't underestimate us Gryffindors," said Emrys with a cheeky smile. "We do more than just roar." It was only five minutes into the game when she suddenly saw Harry dive and saw the little golden snitch zigzagging and gave a huge cheer when Snape dodged last minute as Harry dived for the snitch right under him. There was a roar from the crowd as Harry held up the snitch, Emrys screamed and chanted Gryffindor's making her other piers follow her. Cedric sighed in defeat but couldn't help but smile at the way Emry's hazel eyes got brigther and her hair turned bright red and gold to match her house's colors.

* * *

Emrys got to Gryffindor tower with a smile on her face after Cedric walked her halfway to the tower before heading their own ways. Her smile however faded when she saw Hermione helping Ron with a bloody nose and Neville holding an ice bag to his eye.

"What in Merlin's pants happen?!" She asked as she headed to Neville to inspect his eye.

"You should have seen him Emrys, he punched Crabbe and Kicked Goyle while I gave Malfoy a bloody nose."

Emrys froze, staring at Ron before she shook her head.

"You really shouldn't let him get to you." she said.

"Yeah well, the day he finally makes you snap and you hex him I'll be sure to tell you the same thing." he scoffed.

"That black eye should be gone by tomorrow if I put that bruising cream my mom sent, stay here Neville."

By the time Emrys had applied the cream and Neville had joined Dean and Seamus when Harry came back, still in his Quidditch uniform looking pale. He practically dragged all three of them out the common room and into the nearest empty classroom he could find and told them he had followed Snape on his broom to the Forbidden Forest. He had overheard Snape intimidating Quirrel into telling him how to get to the stone.

"Wait, you mean as long as Quirrel doesn't crack to Snape the stone is safe?!" Harmione squeaked.

"We might as well just give up now." Emrys scoffed.

"If everything rest on Quirrel then the stone will be gone by the end of the week." Ron whined.

They were quite surprised in the weeks that followed, Quirrel had not managed to break. He was paler and thinner but he seemed to not be ready to crack just yet. Exams were almost upon them in just two months and both Hermione and Emrys were urging the boys to start their studying.

"But come on girls, exams are ages away."

"Ten weeks, you do know we need to pass these exams in order to be accepted next year." Hermione argued. The teachers seemed to be along the same train of thought as Hermione and Emrys. The teachers piled them so much homework they barely had time for anything else. They were once again in the library, studying when Harry spotted Hagrid browsing through a row of books with a very nervous look.

"Hagrid!" called Harry and Hagrid hastly placed the book he'd been holding back on the shelf. "What are you doing here in the library?"

"Jus" lookn'" He said shiftily. "What are you three doin' here." he suddenly looked at them with a suspicious look. "You're not trying to find out about Nicolas Flamel again are you?"

"Oh, we found out who he was ages ago. We know even know he created the Sorcerer's St-"

"Shhhh!" said Hagrid and looked around to see if anyone had heard. "Whas wrong with ya' you shouldn' be shoutin' about it."

"Well, there's a few things we do wanna ask though. Like what's guarding the stone apart from Fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" Hagrid shushed them again. "Okay fine, I don' promise to say anything but meet me at me house after classes and I might tell you a few things. No promises though." with that Hagrid looked around again before leaving.

"Wonder what he was doing in the library." Harry wondered.

"I'll go check the section was in." Said Ron, glad for any distraction to not study anymore. Few seconds later he came back with a stack of book's and placed them on the table. "Dragons! that's what he was researching. Look at these titles though."

He read them off one by one and Emrys groaned.

"Oh merlin don't tell me."

"Hagrid alway wanted a dragon, told me the first time he took me to Diagon Alley." said Harry and Emrys groaned again.

"But breeding and raising a dragon outside a captiviy area is illegal and that includes the wild ones too." Emrys sighed. "This is basic information every wizard knows."

"She's right, its a little hard to hide from Muggles if we have dragons in our backyard. Anyway, taming dragon's is next to impossible you should see the scars Charlie has from working with Dragon's in Romania." Ron continued.

"But there aren't any wild dragon in _Britain?"" Harry asked_

"Of course there are," said Ron "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry is always bustling about trying to hush it all up. They have to keep putting spells on muggles who've seen dragons to make them forget."

"So what is Hagrid up to then?"

"Mom once told me that Hagrid has a passion for wanting dangerous beasts as pets." said Emrys as she tapped her cheek with her index finger in thought. "I think she mentioned him trying to raise some sort of reptile when she was in school, Dumbledore had to convince Hagrid to send it to captivity before the Regulation of Magical Creatures found out. I hope this isn't one of those time again."

Little did Emrys know Hagrid's passion would get them into trouble in the next few years to come


End file.
